


Scar Worship

by Jrogers



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Addiction, Bite Kink, Crestwood, Cullen is a beast, Cunnilingus, Dom Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Possessive Behavior, angsty, scar kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrogers/pseuds/Jrogers
Summary: The inquisitor finds herself distracted by her Commanders scar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been blocked up lately just a little pintrest prompt to hopefully get my creative juices flowing.  
> <3  
> Jess

The inquisitor stood across from him in the war room day in and day out listening to him fuss about troop movements, supply lines, and calibrating trebuchets. The two of them fight like cats and dogs, he literally scoffs every time she speaks and if it wasn’t for the damnable scar, a ridiculously handsome face, and being good a commanding man he wouldn’t have a single redeeming quality unless of course one found being incredibly dull and infuriating redeeming.

 _That scar though,_ she narrows her eyes and zeroed in on the scar that splayed the upper left corner of his lip. She wondered what he would do if she just walked up and licked his face. She has to stifle a giggle, he would probably run from her and then lecture her about how inappropriate her actions.    

“Inquisitor?” Josephine said cautiously.

                Talen flinched at the sound of her title. She didn’t realize she had been caught until she saw the brief smolder in his eyes and smirk on his lips, he had caught her staring at his lips. She was sure she had imagined it, Cullen didn’t smolder he, kind of stuttered and made excuses about having to work.

“Anyways, you’re going to meet Hawk’s warden friend in Creastwood in the morning, right?” Leliana looked between the commander and Talen and shot Josephine a knowing look.

“Yes, I will be traveling with Dorian, Bull, and Varric.” Talon pretended like she didn’t see the look shared by the two women.

“If that’s all?” Cullen asked. “Because clearly the inquisitor is pre occupied and has better things to do then listen to her advisors.” Cullen gathered his papers and sighed impatiently.

“whoa whoa.” Talen’s eye’s widened. “Do you have a problem with me Commander?”

“I don’t have time for this, alert me when you can be serious.” Cullen slammed the door behind him.

“He is completely insufferable.” Talon shook her head. “He is an adult man and he literally just had a tantrum.”

The women giggled.

“I’m not sure what you’re giggling about, the commander of our army just had a man fit and stormed off.”

“To be fair he just spoke about a lead to Red lyrium and you didn’t hear a word he said.” Josephine glanced up from her clip board with a hint of a smile on her lips.

                Talen just scoffed and stalked off with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. She knew this was something he would hold this against her at a later date. It wasn’t her fault he has a stupid scar that made her want to lick his face, it was distracting. She took the steps up to her room two at a time. She stop when she heard talking and was about to draw the dagger her in boot when the Iron Bull bellowed out loud at something Dorian had said to him. “Hey guys.”

“It’s about time.” Dorian raised his glass of wine. “Unfortunately we started day drinking without.”

“It’s okay Amatus I’m here now and I could really use a drink.”

“Fortunately for you we have an extra glass.” The Travinter Altus held out the glass and the Iron Bull filled it up.

“What’s got you all wound up boss?” Bull asked as he set the bottle down. “You look tense.”

“Commander tight ass.” She rolled her eyes and sat down between them and rested her head on bull’s chest.

“The two of you either need to fight it out or just fuck or maybe both.” Bull chuckled.

Dorian snorted.

“I think your Ben Hassra is broken.” Talon downed her wine. “The commander and I can’t stand each other war meeting are torture.”

Dorian laughed and sloshed some wine on his robes. “Look what you made me do.”

“Boss, really though.” Bull filled her glass with more wine. “I’m telling you, there is so much sexual tension between the two of you, it been building since Haven.”

“He probably doesn’t know what sex is.” Talon mused.

“Oh he knows.”  Dorian chuckled. “He looks at your ass in your too tight leathers like a man starved of water in the western approach.”

“That fucking scar.” She narrowed her eyes sipped her wine. “I suppose I should go and apologize apparently he says something that didn’t include troop movements.”

They both laugh.

“By the way we leave for crestwood tomorrow morning to meet Hawke’s warden friend.”

“Well this should be exciting.” Dorian rolls his eyes.

“Hawke will be there.” Talon wiggled her eye brow at Dorian.

“Yes, where Hawke is very handsome, somehow it dissipates when he opens his mouth.” Dorian examined his nails with scowl on his face.

“Kind of like that commander.”

“The commander can at least hold an adult conversation.” Dorian paused. “and he’s really great at chess.”

“Barely.” She laughed.

“I’m telling you, sexual tension.” Bull laughed.

 

                The walk to the commander’s office felt like the longest of her life. She tugged on her ear lobe as she walked through the main hall into the rotunda. She huffed because she was hoping that Solas would distract her from her walk to the Commanders office to apologize but he was fast asleep on his couch. She didn’t even know what she was going to say to the commander.

 _Sorry, Cullen but your scar distracted me from the actual words coming out of your mouth,_ somehow she didn’t think that would work.

                Talon realized she shouldn’t have had drinks before this. She should be apologizing to him sober so she doesn’t make it worse. She sighed and shut the Rotunda door. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked across the bridge that gave the main hold a direct route to the commander’s office. She paused before knocking on the door. She realized too late she should have put more thought into this or simply put it off and let him just be mad at her.

“Enter.”

Talon took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Cullen looked over the top of his report as the door slower opened and the inquisitor walked in. “Yes, inquisitor?”

“Cullen I just wanted to come and apologize for earlier during the war council.” She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. “I was just distracted and I didn’t mean to ignore what you were saying.” _And I want to lick your face._

Cullen sat back in his chair and cocked his head to the side.

Talen rubbed her upper arm tried to look anywhere in the room but at him, she couldn’t help but feel like she was eight years old standing in her dad’s office because she had just punched the Taryns son. “I better go, I need to pack.”

“I’m curious inquisitor, what were you distracted by.” Cullen smirked resting his arms on the arms rests of his chair.

She stopped and hung her head for a minute before turning around. “I was just day dreaming I guess.”

An amused smile crossed his perfect lips.

Talon almost sighed out loud.

He stood and walked across the room and stood inching from her. “So, while I was passing along important information about red Lyrium you were day dreaming.”

Talon was forced to look up at him because he was so much taller than she was. She stood there just looking at his face, he was ridiculously handsome and that damnable scar and amber colored eyes. She started chewing on her lower lip.

Cullen felt his cock twitch when she started chewing on her lower lip, she did that when she was deep in through. “Well Inquisitor.”

“I said I was sorry, I’m not sure what more you want from me.” She took a step forward. He was trying to intimidate her with his size different between them.  She could smell his elderberry soap, he always smelt so good, elderberry and leather. She dug her nails into her palms in an effort to not look at his lips that he kept licking.

Cullen smirked at her and took another step towards her. he was playing with her now. She was almost flushed against him. She defied him at every turn and never takes his advice but his cock got hard every time she walked into the room and on the rare occasion he was honest with himself, he wanted her.

Talon opened her mouth to smart off when she suddenly felt her feet lift off the ground and her back was shoved up against the wooden door and the commander crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and parted her lips as he his tongue impatiently demanded entrance.  

Cullen smirked into the kiss when she wrapped her legs around him and started vying for dominance with her tongue.

She broke the kiss and leaned her head against the door. She could feel his erection pressed firmly against her core. He was breathless and his amber eye’s darkened with desire. She suddenly leaned forward and licked his scar

Cullen chucked.

“I’ve been dying to do that since I meant you.”

“Lick my scar?” he raised an eye brow.

she laughed into his neck as her cheeks turned red from her admission.  

  


	2. Wyvern acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon wakes up after the kiss and Cullen does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure where its going to go, probably smutty and fluffy.  
> Kudos and comments five me life  
> <3  
> Jess

                The morning came to quick along with Talon’s wine induced headache and memory of Cullen’s perfect lips pressed against hers along with the forcefulness of her back being slammed the against the door. She should apologize to Bull because apparently his Ben-Hassthra wasn’t broken and there was some kind of unresolved sexual tension between the commander and herself, which brought forth a bunch of questions she didn’t wish to talk or think about at the moment.

She looked up sharply when she heard the door open below. “Kadan are you up?”

“Yes Bull.” She smiled at his nickname for her. Bull had been her seven foot tall shield since he joined  the inquisition and they had become very close, not romantically but sort of like a brother sister thing, very close friend sort of way. Talon had a knack for collecting people, Dorian(who likes men) said it was her innocent charisma that drew people to her like moths to a flame, the two of them were completely inseparable and had been since they shared the messy future in red cliff.

“Are you decent?”

“Yes Bull, I’m just putting on the last of my armor.” His heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs. She saw his horns before she saw him. She smiled as she laced her boots.

“We didn’t see you after you went to apologize to the commander, I was just wondering what happened?”

“Nothing.” She made sure not to say it to his face, he would know she was lying and she wasn’t prepared to part with her little secret just yet. _I licked the commander’s face after he slammed against the door and kissed me into submission,_ real cool Trevelyan she rolled her eyes at herself. She picked up her road bag. “Can you grab my staff?”

“Sure thing boss.” Bull smirked at her and took the backpack from her hands and the staff off the wall. “Your ears turn read when you lie to me, just in case you wondering.”

“Go.” Talon shook her head and pushed him towards the stairs. “You know me to well for my own good and not a word to Dorian, he will never let me live it down.

“Don’t worry boss, I’ll keep your secrets.” Bull chuckled. “Was it good?”

“Bull.” She maneuvered around him and looked up at his one good eye. “He slammed me against a door, do you need anymore details then that?” she paused as the blush reached her cheeks. “I have never been man handled like that before, that didn’t end in someone dying.”

“No boss, I just wanted to make sure my ben-Hassrath wasn’t broken.” He grinned at her. “I’ll speak to him about safe words ones your relationship progresses to that point.” He winks at her.

“Don’t you dare.” She squeaked and covered her mouth her hands. “It’s not going to progress any further, I’m sure it’s completely out of our system.” She paused for minute wondering what a safe word is. “Kadan, what’s a safe word?”

Bull froze and raised an eyebrow, The Iron bull was shocked very often but he had to say this took him by surprise. “Don’t worry Kadan I will teach you.”

*

                Cullen was standing on the battlements when she walked out of the main doors to skyhold with the Iron Bull. A small group had gathered to see them off and they were just waiting on Talon. He felt something stir within him when he spotted her, something he wasn’t ready to think about. Cullen wasn’t jealous because he knew the Iron Bull had bedded most of the women at Skyhold but Talon wasn’t just some woman in skyhold and wasn’t the kind of woman that any man could bed could bed just ones. The kiss was seared into his memory. The passion that raged behind her innocent eyes was something he did not expect.

                Cullen gripped the rolled parchment in his hand, it was an intelligent report he had put together on Crestwood so she wouldn’t be going in blind. He wasn’t sure why he stayed up to do it, probably because he could think of little else then her lips against his and the heat that permeated from her core against his clothed erection. _Pull it together Rutherford_ , he chastised himself as he approached her. “I had our scouts in the area put this together for you.” He handed her the parchment.

“What is it?” she started to unroll it.

“Is it a love letter?” Dorian butted in. “Is it a naughty letter?” he paused. “Commander I never would have suspected a naughty letter from you to our dear Inquisitor.”

                Talon’s eye’s quickly roved over the parchment taking in everything that was on the paper. The hold had been taken over by bandits, a dragon was eating guardsmen, and there was a giant rift in the lake that was reanimating corpses. She looked at him over the top of the parchment, and his eyes were all fire boring into her. “Thanks commander this will be very helpful.” Completely ignoring Dorian, not even hearing what he was babbling about, in that second it was just the two them setting each other a flame.

“Have a safe trip Inquisitor.” Cullen punctuated her title.

“I will commander.” Talon purposely looking at his lips, she felt like now that they had kissed and she finally got to lick his face, it was okay to at least look on his lip.

He shot her a knowing look and smirked as he walked away.

“I feel kind of dirty after that.” Dorian chimed in.

“Shut up Dorian.” She smiled over at him.

                Cullen stood on the battlements until the inquisitor’s party was gone. He had given his whole life to the Templar order and it had given him a life threatening addiction and an intense fear of mages. Cullen realized early on what he feared of mages for some reason he didn’t see in her, it was sort of like Garrett Hawke, the Apostate that had saved Kirkwall and had helped him see how wrong he had been about the order and Meredith. He had thought it too late to change his life but then Cassandra showed up and asked for his help building an army and by that time he was so disgusted with his superiors within the order that he couldn’t say no.

One thing Cullen hadn’t counted on was the charismatic enchanter from ostwick, coming in and challenging him at every turn.

*

   _Cullen,_

_I wanted to thank you again for the intel, and you too Leli. It was really helpful to know what needed to be done. I’m not going to lie to you, the zombies were not a welcome sight. I had convinced myself that I was done with zombies when I left the Fallow Mire but apparently not, at least I didn’t have to fight any Avvar, because you know bright sides and all._

_So, I stole a recruit from the warden’s, her name is Jana seems like a sweet kid, city elf. You’re welcome leli._

_I made the decided to take care of the undead problem first which meant we needed to take the fortress Caer Bronach from the bandits that had infested Crestwood and all the bandits are dead also. The fortress is ours please send men to hold it. We uncovered old Crestwood that was flooded during the blight. I fight my way to some old Dwarven ruins that lay under the city and managed to close the rift. Yay, no more zombies._

_Also I need someone to track down the mayor of Crestwood, he has a lot to answer for, He drowned a bunch of refugees that came to him for aid during the blight._

_Also red Templars, but I took care of them._

_Now Cullen, make sure you are sitting down for this next part._

_I’m sending back all the usable part of dead Wyvens and the dragon that was eating guardsmen._

_We met up with Hawke and his Warden friend, something is wrong with the wardens we need some eyes in the western approach, Cullen could you please ask Blackwall if he is hearing the calling, apparently the warden’s think they are dying and according to Stroud they are going to do something drastic._

_Cullen if you send me to another place with zombies we are going to fight, Do not underestimate me Commander, I can be a force when provoked, remember that._

_Inquisitor Trevelyan_

                Leliana chuckled ones she was done decoding the letter and handed it to a messenger to take to Cullen, it was after all addressed to him. She smiled at the last part, it would seem the long game the two of them had been playing since Haven was finally coming to head, dancing around each other it was adorable to watch unfold. She couldn’t say she was surprised, she had only hoped it would happen sooner rather than later, some days in it was completely unbearable to be in the war room with them. The two of them reminded her of Alistair and Solona, her friends she fought with during the blight it would seem that ex-Templars have a type.

 _Charter,_ she decided she would send carter to oversee the fortress.

*

                Talon felt like she was a patient boss but if she had to listen Hawke and Dorian bicker for another day she would probably throw herself on Bull’s axe. Luckily for her they were an hour away from skyhold. She had already decided she was going to spend the 10 hours in bed, she would insist on debriefing tomorrow. She would need to see a healer because she conveniently left out the acid burn on her arm, that Dorian had taken care of but Talon could feel the infection most she just felt like shit but she didn’t like to complain so she just rode quietly.

“Amatus how is your arm?” Dorian rode up alongside her.

“Fine.” She yawned. “Sorry, apparently I’m more tired then I realized.

“Boss.” Bull narrowed his eye’s, she was really pale. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay, you look paler then normal?”

“I think it might be a little infected.” She pulled up her sleeve. “Is it colder than normal?” she suddenly asked. “I’m freezing.”

“Hawke and I will ride a head.” Varric knew how she was about injuries, she always played them down but just looking at her he knew it bad. “Hanging Summer.”

“Summer?” Talon looked at him.

“I already have a sunshine.” He winked and him and Hawke rode a head to alert the healers.

“I really wish you guys wouldn’t Fuss, I’m sure I’m fine.” She shrugged.

Bull snorted. “It’s not supposed to be red raised around the edges boss.”

“And your arm is rather warm.” Dorian sent another healing spell into to combat the infection. “Blood poisoning can be very dangerous.”

“Dorian becareful.” Bull glanced at the mage. “You’ll exhaust yourself.”

Talon yawned again.

               

                She was asleep in the saddle by the time the three of them made it to skyhold. Varric and hawke had made the necessary arrangement and had the healers waiting when she arrived. Cullen had taken her from Bull and dismissed the Qunari and Dorian to get some rest promising to see to the inquisitor.  The surgeon had insisted on lancing the wound and draining it before the spirit healer was allowed to heal it and both the healer and surgeon insisted that someone stay with her because of the fever.

                Cullen was sitting at her desk writing letter and completing his paperwork for the day. He had instructed Rylen to run the men through the rest of their drills and do the afternoon rounds to make sure all guards were doing their jobs. He glanced up over the top of the massive he had just written to men when he heard her groaning from the bed. He dropped the paper on the desk and crossed the room to the bed, where she was huddled under a mountain of blankets.  “It seems you failed to disclose your injury inquisitor.”

“Shh.” She hissed at him and snuggled deeper into her blankets. It took her a minute to realize it was the commander she was hissing at.

He chuckled as he pressed a wet rag to her head. “It appears you are allergic to wyvern acid.”

“That would be my luck.” She chuckled and her eye’s fluttered open to his face above hers. She was surprised to see the concern on his face hidden under the mask of indifference he wore when his commander mask wasn’t firmly in place. “You know it’s my job to run into the Wyvern den right?”

“Not anymore it’s not.” He said firmly.

“Oh.” Her eye’s widened at his boldness.

“We can’t have our inquisitor dying, now can we?”

“we wouldn’t want that.” She narrowed his eyes.

“It would be a shame.”

“Are you hungry?” Cullen reached for the deep mug of broth. “The healers said to start with broth and bread.”

“Can I have a bath?” she took the mug of broth and set the basket of bread on bed.

“Yes but you will need help.” Cullen settles into the chair next to her bed while she eats.

“Well you’re here.” She glanced in his directions. “I mean if you’ve seen one naked lady you’ve seen them all right.” Talon blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eye’s widened and blush covered her whole face.

Cullen snorted. “I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

Talon set her mug aside on the bedside table and smiled at the blush and soft smile on his lips, he didn’t realize she had notice. She looked at quick and threw of her covers. “Josephine dressed me didn’t she?”

“How can you tell?” Cullen asked.

“Because only she would dress me this stupid frilly night gown.” She rolled her eyes and looks at the garment that barely reached mid-thigh. She rolled her eyes walked into the bathroom and summed water.

Cullen felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, she was casting. He stood and walked across the room. She was heating the water in the big brass tub. “I’ll go grab someone to help you.”

“I’ll manage.” She stopped him.  “Unless you are worried about being scandalized Commander.”  She paused. “Corrupted by the inquisitor in the bath.”

Cullen narrowed his eyes and his pants tightened with the thought of her naked in the next room. _Pull it together Rutherford, you’ve seen naked women before,_ but not Talon, not the deliciously tiny mage in the next room that he had fantasized about more than ones. He sighed and went back to the desk. 

"Cullen, I think I need some help." she called out in a nervous voice.

"I'm going to get Josephine."

"No." 

Cullen walked across the room to bathroom door all he could see was her head resting on the side of the tub and one of her legs folded over the side. "What is it inquisitor." he asked trying to keep it as professional as possible.

"Cullen you slammed me against a door and kissed me into submission, I think you can call me Talon." She chuckled. "I was wonder if I could get you to wash my hair."

Cullen huffed and was about protest when she sat up and looked at him over her shoulder her injured arm handing over the tub.

"Please."

             he knelled behind her noticing  she covered her breasts with a wash cloth, little did she know it was the curve of her back when she arched up against hands and the small moan she let escape when he was massaging her scalp that actually did him in. "If you tell anyone about this I will deny it."

"Of course I wouldn't want to sully your profession personal." She giggled. "I think your hands are made out of magic." she cooed and she settled back into the water. 

"I assure, the only magic in this room is you." he smirked and walked out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and comments give me life!!!!  
> <3  
> Jess

 

_Talon stood in one of his shirts that that reached her creamy white thigh, her raven-wing hair was in a simple braid that hung over her shoulder. She tugged on her ear lobe and chewed on her lower lip, she did that when she was nervous. She was the most beautiful and sexy woman he had ever known._

_Cullen pull himself out of bed, he was only his smalls. He knew he was an attractive man. He kept in shape, made sure the hard plans of his body stayed hard. He stalked across the room like a predator circling pray, muscles rippling as he approached her. “It would seem you found yourself in my den.” His honey colored eye’s locked with her ice blue._

_“The den of the Lion.” She tilted her chin to look up at him._

_“I’m afraid Inquisitor, that I am not a gentle man.” He paused cupping her cheek with a smirked on his lips. “This is not going to be gentle.”_

_“I don’t recall asking for gentle commander.” She pushed herself up on her toes and nipped at his bottom lip._

_“Mine.” Cullen growled and crushed is lips against her. he reached down and grabbed the backs of her thighs and drug her up his mostly naked body resting her, without breaking the kiss, against his clothed erection. His tongue tangled with hers and they nipped at each other their teeth clinked together with sheer intensity of the kiss._

_She ground her core against his clothed erection as he pepped kisses down her jaw and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth._

_“Cullen.” She moaned his name breathlessly arching her back pushing her pressing her firm tits against him elongating her neck to give him better access._

_“Mine.” He growled again locking eyes with her, a predatory glint in his eyes._

_“Yours.” She threw her head back and moaned._

Talon flinched awake, sitting strait up completely breathless.

                 Talon had never had a dream like that before. She sighed and looked around for the commander suddenly, hopefully he wasn’t still here. She shivered when she thought of him washing her hair. She fell back into her mountains of pillows with a sigh, the feeling of his finger nails scraping her scalp paired with the kiss they shared before she left for Crestwood made her shiver with want.

                Talon didn’t know what she was doing. She had never even had sex. She had no business having sex dreams about the commander of her army. She grew up really sheltered her uncle had been the knight-commander of her tower which prompted the mages and Templars to mostly leave her alone, not that the mages suffered in her tower, honestly the biggest complaint any mage could have in the Ostwick circle and Lydia played favorites. She didn’t really understand the plight of mages until she made the trip down south to the conclave.

                The journey to get to the conclave had been a harrowing experience for her out of the group of five mages and eight Templars and one mercenary company her father has hired to protect them. She was the only mage that made it and only one of the Templars made it and he died at the conclave. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed. She pushed her feelings about all of this a side because she had to show Thedas that not all mages were bad but how did this end up on her shoulders, was it divine interventions like Cassandra was so sure about or was she simply a mistake like Alexis had insisted. She defiantly leaned towards mistake.

She looked up when she heard the wooden door scrape on the stone floor.

“Amatus.”  Dorian called up the stairs. “Are you decent?”

“Yes.”

“I brought you something to eat and to see how you are feeling.” Dorian set a tray on an end table. She looked like herself, which was both good and bad. It was good because she wasn’t dead but it was bad because she had her lady mask right back in place. “So I take it the commander didn’t ravish you within an inch of your life?”

Talon rolled her eyes and strengthened her robes and secured the braid around her head like a crown. “No one wants to ravish the Harold of Andraste.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides Josephine would have puppies, she is intent on me playing the part.”

Dorian did bother to try and hide the concern written all over his face. “You put your life in danger everyday, you punched a dragon in the face a week ago.” He paused. “You almost died last night and here you are looking like the picture perfect circle mage, has anyone even ask you how you feel or what you want?”

She sighed and sat next to Dorian.

“This is why you say drink, Amatus.” He reached for her hand. “You can only shove down the things you want for so long before you explode.” He Paused. “So tell me Amatus, what is it that you want?”

“I don’t even know.” She admitted. “Before I became a mage my whole life was planned out, I would marry whomever my father deemed appropriate and birth the next generation of Trevelyan’s.”  She started tugging on her ear lobe. “Then I became a mage and went to the circle, where my uncle was the knight-commander which made me a Pariah among the mages and my father refused to disown me and so I went home and saw my siblings getting married and being happy and at the end of day I would get shipped back to the circle where everyone ignored me.” She got angry at the tears that were welling in her eyes but she knew it wasn’t the tears she was angry at, not really.

“I’m a pariah also my dear.” He reached out over and took her hand.  

Talon smiled. “Dorian I wished you liked girls.”

“Amatus, if it was ever to be, it would be with you.”

Dorian kissed her cheek.  

*      

                The commander walked into the war room and stood across from Talon with Commander face firmly in place, not even a hint of the man that washed her hair last night or kissed her into submission the week before. She sighed inwardly she hated the commander face, he looked like he was made of stone as he stood across from her but that damn scar taunted her no matter what face he was wearing. She felt her face flushed as she thought of the dominance that dripping off of him her in dream, and that damn scar.

“So you punched a dragon in the face?” Leliana raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow under her deep purple hood.

“You left that out of your report.” The commander’s eye’s bored into her.

Josephine gasped looking over reports.

She had actually punched the dragon in the face but it was half dead and about to eat to Dorian after her mana had been exhausted and his. “To be fair it was already half dead and it was going to eat Dorian.” And she couldn’t lose him, he kept her sane, and in truth was the only person besides Bull that treated her like a person and not an idea.

“Let me get this straight.” The commander started to pace, hands clasped behind his back. “Our five foot nothing a 100 pound soaking wet inquisitor punched a dragon in the face?”

“Yes, to save Dorian.”

“Do you wish to die?” Leliana asked.

“Where the Iron Bull during all of this, he is after all the resident dragon hunter?” Josephine asked.

“Fighting the dragon.” She said innocently.

“Make me understand why you did this?” Cullen crossed his arms firmly over his chest and cleared his throat.

Talon frowned; she didn’t expect them to be so mad. “I couldn’t let Dorian die.” Talon reasoned. “My mana pool was depleted, and I had to do something.”

“Isn’t that what Lyrium potion is for?” Leliana asked.

“I don’t like it.” She said softly, speaking about Lyrium made her uncomfortable. She looked out the window. “Can we speak about something else?” she took a deep breath and looked back at them, her lady mask back in place.

Leliana met Cullen’s gaze. Talon was excellent at keeping her emotions under control but that was a slip, Leliana would have to look into that. She wondered if Talon knew about Cullen and that was what prompted that reaction.

*

                Cullen and Dorian had standing agreement for a weekly game of chess.  Dorian always cheated. Cullen narrowed his eyes as he examined the bored. he had Dorian in three movies despite his cheating. He smiled smugly and sat back on his chair. “Your move.”

Dorian knew he was going to lose no amount of cheating was going to win this game. He didn’t know how the commander always managed to beat him even when he cheated.

“Are you boys playing nice?” Talon approached Dorian and Cullen.

“I’m always nice.” He winked at her. “have you come to cheer up commander?” Dorian paused.  “He will need to accept his evadible loss.”

“Really,” Cullen chucked. “Because I just won and I feel fine.”

Dorian Frowned and looked at the board. “Are you sassing me commander, I guess there is going to be no living with you now.” He got up from his chair and wiggled his eye brow at Talon.

“I guess we should get back to our duties.” Cullen locked eyes with her. “Unless you would like a game?”

“Prepare the board Commander.”

                Cullen was surprised by two things. The first was that Talon was very good at chess and the second was how easy it was to get lost in conversation with her. He told her about his siblings in south reach and how sister always beat him at chess except for one time he and his brother practiced for weeks and about his parent’s that died during the blight and how he didn’t write to his sister enough, she encouraged him to contact them. “How did you get so good at chess?”

“I had a standing game with my grandfather when I was girl.” She smiled softly at the memory. “I also played with my uncle in the circle, literally the only perk to have my uncle as my Knight Commander.”

“Your uncle was your knight Commander?” Cullen knew the normal procedure was for the mage or Templar to be transferred.

“The grand Cleric was afraid of my dad .” she shrugged. “The chantry doesn’t have the support in marches it used to.”

“Why?”

“The Taryn’s daughter was mage and she got pregnant by a tamplar, and the grand cleric tried to make her tranquil she brought her own Templars and lied to my uncle.” She remembered that night. “The Templars in my tower had to fight their way into the chamber to stop it, needless to say it didn’t end well for the chantry.”

“What happened to the knight?”

“He threw his sword at the grand Cleric told her to fuck off and moved to the Taryn’s estate to raise his son, Laney spent more time at the estate then she does the tower and now I’m pretty sure the three of them went into hiding somewhere after the circle broke down.

“They were lucky.”

“Very.” She chuckled.

“I think this is the longest we have gone without talking about inquisition business.” Cullen watched her study the board, her bangs were swept across her forehead and her lower lip snuggly between her white teeth.

“I think your right.” She chuckled and glanced up at him with a lopsided smile. “We should spend more time together.”

“I would like that.”

“Me too.”

“You said that.” His whispered in a breathless tone.

*

                Talon had waited a few hours before she went to his office but after their chess game she just couldn’t stay away. Dorian caught her humming and demanded details but she divulged nothing. To be honest there was nothing to divulge they had had a chess game with a conversation that may have hinted at something more, beside she would never be able to keep anything from her Amatus or Kadan who accused her of having a hitch in her step, which was ridiculous she was an adult not an adolescent with a crush, well that was what she told herself anyway.

                She walked through the Rotunda glancing at Solas asleep on his coach. She was convinced that he had a girlfriend in the fade that he visited on a regular basis. She stopped and watched him for a minute. She found that she was embarrassed that she had put that much thought into Solas’s fade love life when she had no love life herself. She sighed and pushed the door open to the bridge that took hr to the commander’s office.

Cullen was sitting behind his desk when the door opened. He was surprised to her, they had played chess just a few hours ago. “Good afternoon Inquisitor, is there something you needed?”

 She suddenly wondered if this was a good idea. “Please commander, call me Talon.” She sighed and sat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

“Then I must insisted in private you call me Cullen.” He got out of his chair and leaned on the edge of his desk just inches from her. “You understand that formality must be up held.”

“I do.” She licked her lips when he walked towards her, her heart beat a little faster the nearer he got to her. Her cheeks flushed when she got a flash of him from her dream last night.

Cullen smirked as her cheeks reddened. “What were you thinking about just then?”

“N…No….nothing.” she stammered.

“You shouldn’t lie to me Talon.”

She was about to say something when Cullen grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to feet and met her mouth midway with his. Talan instantly relaxed into the kiss fisting her hands into the fur of his mantle. She realized now this was why she came.

Cullen took his time this time. The first kiss had been about pent up lust from months of wanting her but this kiss was about desire. It had taken him a long time to learn the difference  between lust and desire after what happened to him at Fereldan’s circle. His tongue gently rubbed against her swirling gently in a lovers dance as they clang to each other.

Talon groaned as he gently pulled out of the kiss pecking her lips softly and pressed his forehead against hers. “No more punching dragons, ok?”

“No more punching dragons.” She agreed in a husky tone.

“I have some work, I have to finish, would you like to have dinner with me?” He asked.

“I would love to.” She smiled at him.

“Good, I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

“I’ll always listen to whatever you have to say, Cullen.”

He liked his name on her lips. “I appreciate that, Talon.”

*

  _Talon,_

_It occurred to me that we didn’t set a time or a place for dinner, how is 5:00 in the tavern?_

_Cullen_

“Will you let the commander know that this is perfect?” Talon smiled at the messenger.

“I will your worship.” The man bowed and walked out of the room.

                Talon frowned when she looked at Dorian rifling through her armoire muttering about the modesty of her dresses. Talon walked over and sat on her lounge and waited for him to come back with whatever dress he picked out. She started chewing on her nail and thought about tonight, she worried that she was putting too much thought into it.

“Stop it I can hear you thinking all the way over here.” Dorian called. “Sip some wine Amatus, for your nerves.”

Talon picked up the glass and sipped it.

“I guess I’m going to have to come up with a new nickname for you.” Dorian commented with a hint of something in his voice that Talon couldn’t identify.

“That’s silly Amatus.” Talon called back, she couldn’t imagine not having this close bond with Dorian.

“You do realize it’s an endearment of love, yes?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“So.” She shook her head. “You are my best friend, my soulmate even, I couldn’t imagine being here without you.”

“You know I feel same.” Dorian’s walked over to her holding a pale blue dress that had a wrapped around and tied creating a deep V. “this will look lovely with your eye’s.”

“Grab the bronze belt, it looks lovely with this material.”

“Good eye.”

 Dorian put her hair in complicated braid that wrapped around a side bun. “Don’t devluge my secrets or all the girls will want me to do their hair.” He hissed at her. “You look perfect.”

“I love you Amataus.” She kissed his cheek and called as to ran down the stairs.

                Talon walked with purpose through the hall a cold expression that kept all the nobility away as she made her way out into the yard. She stopped short and pressed her hand against her abdomen and took a deep breath, she felt like she couldn’t breath, either Dorian had tied her corset to tight or she was that nervous. She could hear he heart pounding in her ears. She looked up at the door for a minute. She wanted this, she wanted him and that had to start with dinner but Maker she was nervous.

“Kadan, you look beautiful.” Bull whispered in her ear.

“Kadan what if he doesn’t think  so?” She bit her lower lip. “what if he only ask me here to give me the brush off.”

“Then we’ll drink the good stuff and pass out with Dorian but I doubt very much that is what is going to happen.”

She let out the breath she had been holding. “God Dorian tied my corset to tight.”

“Stop worrying and get in there.” He winked out of his good eye.

Talon walked through the door to an almost empty tavern, she realized now why he said 5 because most of the soldiers were still doing drills and attending to their other duties he wanted them to have some level of privacy. 

“Talon.”

She looked up and smiled at him leaning on the railing of the second level. He was standing there in tunic and leather pants, he looked so handsome, she had never seen him out of his armor and she was not disappointed.

“Love, is stew okay for dinner?”

“Yes.” Talon smiled at her. “And can you send an….”

 “Extra loaf of bread and a bottle of Ferelden honey whiskey.” Fissa finished her sentence with a wink.    

  Talon giggled and ran up the stairs to meet the commander for dinner.


	4. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided this is going to be a PwP because I need to practice writing sex and this has given me an opening to write a little darker and more dominate Cullen, just like I like him.  
> Also, I know, I stole that quote but it just seemed so fitting and seemed like something Dorian would say.  
> I hope you enjoy  
> <3  
> Jess

“So as inquisitor there is something I have been meaning to tell you.” Cullen started as Talon took the seat across from him.

                The mood completely changed as soon as she took her seat. Talon frowned, she had been sure this was about them, meaning the two of them and not the inquisition but she had agreed to listen. “I will hear you out I promise, but I must insist that you call me Talon.”

He smiled and sipped his ale. "Then I must insist you call Cullen."

"Okay." she agreed

He frowns suddenly. “Lyrium is what grants Templars their abilities but it always controls them and firmly leases them to the chantry.” He sighs. “and the ones cut off suffer.”

Talon didn’t understand why he was telling her this they had lyrium for the inquisitions Templars. He had access. She narrowed her eyes as he continued. She also noticed how he used them instead of us, excluding himself from the Lyrium use.

“We do have a secure source of Lyrium for our Templars.” He started fidgeting with a loose thread on his sleeve.

He’s nervous, she realized.

“But I no longer take it.” he said flatly meeting her eyes.

Talon’s eye’s widened, she felt a seed of dread take root in her stomach. “You stopped.” her voice hitched.

“I haven’t taken it in almost year.”

“Wait.” She held up her hands and leaned forward in her chair. “Can’t this kill you.”

“It hasn’t yet.”

“But you said those that get cut off suffer.” She frowned.

“I have.” He paused thinking back to something. “Suffered but after Kirkwall, I couldn’t be bound to that life anymore.” He said simply. “The inquisition must always come first, Cassandra has promised to watch me, and should my ability to lead be compromised I will be replaced.”

“Wow.” Talon bit her lip and locked eye’s with him. “I support you, please know that.” She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “If there’s anything I can do to help, even if you just need me to heal a headache.”

“I appreciate that.”

                The next three hours go by faster then either of them anticipated. Talon tells Cullen about her family and her crazy Aunt Lucille that throws the best parties and isn’t afraid to speak her mind in front of anyone included the king of Nevarra. Cullen tells her more about his siblings and some funny stories about Templar training including the one about the King of Ferelden. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to take him serous after hearing that story.” Talon giggled.  “I think I will always have this image of him saluting the room naked.” Talon laughed harder then she had in a while.

“It appears we have an audience.” Cullen motions over to Dorian and Bull trying to look inconspicuous below but the two men are clearly watching the commander and the inquisitor eat dinner and talk.

 _Papa bears,_ Talon thinks to herself.

“Does it bother you?” Talon looks below at all the people that have gathered not just Dorian and Bull but the inner circle and most the soldiers also.  

“Not at all.” He smirks at her shooting her smoldering look.

“Me either.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Cullen downs his drink. “I’ll just go pay and we’ll take a walk.”

“I would like that.” Talon bit her lower lip.

He winked at her as he walked down the stair.

Talon giggled as Dorian made a B line for the stairs as soon as Cullen exited the staircase and sat in his place.

“So.” Dorian wiggled an eyebrow. “How is it going?”

“Good I think, but I’m not good at that sort of thing.” Talon shrugged and started biting her thumbnail nervously. “He’s being so nice to me.”

“Stop that and he better be nice to you.” Dorian hissed. “If I don’t see you later, I want all the details over breakfast.” He winked and smiled knowingly as he walked passed Cullen. “And Amatus don’t do anything I wouldn’t?” he wiggled his eyebrow.

“What does that actually leave?” Cullen joked in his deep Ferelden accented voice as Dorian scurried by him.

Talon laughed and For some reason she was just realizing how attractive Cullen's voice was, it sent shivers down her spine.

“Shall we?” Cullen held out a hand to her.

                Talon took his hand and he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his mantle around her shoulders in one fluid movement and they left the Tavern through the third floor exit. The sky was darkening as the sun set in the distance. Talon leaned against the cold stone Battlement. She snuggled against the thick fur mantle that adorned her shoulders keeping out most of the cold and she smiled when she felt Cullen’s arms wrap around her from behind and his hands rest on her hips. She relaxed in his embrace and he tightened his hold her. Talon realized this must be what contentment with another person felt like. a small sigh escaped her before she could stop it.

“Are we going to talk about what this is?” He asks in a husky tone.

“Not if you’re going to try and a take whatever it is from me.” She smiled up at him.

“You’re mine little one.” He whispered against her ear. “No one will be able to part us.”

                Talon was sure she had misheard him. She looked up at him and his eye’s bored into hers, not in a bad way, not like when they were in the war room together but in a way that made her stomach jump and her heart beat a little faster. She audibly swallowed and looked away back out over the expanse.  

He chuckled. “Let’s go and speak in my office.”

                Talon whined when his body heat left her but he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers and lead her to his office. She smiled at the guards as he pulled her past them. He had claimed her just then, she realized or maybe he had claimed her weeks ago when he kissed her for the first time but she felt his words ‘you’re mine’ something deep inside of her felt those words and it excited her on a primal level she didn’t really understand just yet.

She flinched when he locked the door behind them.

“I’ve tried my hardest to stay away from you.” He said softly against her ear. “I avoided you in Haven and pushed you away when we first arrived in skyhold.” He gently pulled the mantle from her shoulders and tossed it on his desk. “I told myself you had no use for a broken old ex Templar.”

“You mean you don’t hate me?” Talon turned around sharply to face him. 

“No little one.” He cupped her cheek. “I desire you.” He paused and dropped his hand. “ _all_ of you.” He circled her the way a predator circles pray.

Talon froze, she wasn’t sure what to do, so she stood there with her mouth gaping open, her Nanny would tell her that flies were going to fly into her mouth.

“I’ll not court you, or write you poetry.” He continued to circle, predatory dominance oozing out of him with each stride. “But I will worship your body with mine, you will have my complete devotion, I will belong to you.” he whispered the last part in her ear.

                Talon felt like she couldn’t breathe, her heart was pounding in her ears and her mouth had gone completely dry. This was not the same man she had been standing in the war room with for the last year or even the same man she had just had dinner with. He kept this part of him locked up tight, she realized as she watched him and it meant something that he was showing it to her. She felt a warmth spread throughout her whole body.

“In return I expect obedience.” He stopped and shot her a smoldering look. “And the same level of devotion, you will be me mine, make no mistake about.” he paused. “There will be no others.”

She wondered suddenly if he believed the rumor’s about Dorian and Bull. “I…I….know what the rumor’s say about Dorian and Bull.” She stammered. “but it’s completely platonic.” She started wringing her hands. “They’ve been there for me, they treat me like a person and not an idea like everyone else here.”

“Shhhh.” He nuzzled her ear. “I know.”

“Bull says the rumor’s protect me from the nobility and the wayward soldiers.” She said breathlessly and she moaned slightly when she felt his teeth sink into her ear lobe. “Because who in their right mind would mess with the paramour of a Trevinter mage and qunari Mercenary.”

“But it didn’t protect you from me.” He chuckled darkly as he kissed his way up her neck to her soft lips. “You won’t need rumor’s to protect yourself anymore.” He pressed his lips gently to hers

                Talon parted her lips and stretched her body against his wrapping her hands around his neck her back bowing slightly. She could kiss this man forever, she realized. He smelled like cedar and armor polish and something else that she couldn’t identify but it set her body on fire.

And then he stopped and took a step back. “But I don’t want you to decide tonight, I want you to take some time to make sure you are sure.” He paused. “I know you leave for the approach in the morning, take the month to decide.”

 _I’m sure,_ she thought to herself but she couldn’t find the right words.

“When we meet at the winter palace you can give me your answer.” He cupped her face. “I’ll walk you back to your quarters.”

                She let him wrap her in his cloak again. He walked her out onto the bridge through the rotunda and delivered her to her door and kissed her hand whispered goodnight in her ear and left her standing there in a complete daze.

                Talon just stood there with her eyebrow knitted together and watched him leave, noticing for the first time what a nice ass he had. She didn’t even begin to know how to respond to what he was offering but she wanted it, whatever it was. She didn’t know how to pleasure a man, she didn’t even know how to pleasure herself, that had to be apart of it. He wanted to worship her body with his after all.

“I think he broke her.”

“I think you may be right.”

She looked up sharply when Dorian and Bull’s voice broke her Cullen induced fog that surrounded her at the moment.

“Come, Amatus let’s go have wine and gossip about the Commander.” Dorian linked arms with her.

“Wait.” Bull narrowed his eye, he had never seen her like this. “Did he hurt, with his Templar abilities?” he paused. “Do I need to go hurt him?”

“No Kadan.” Talon reached for him. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“Okay then.” He opened the door for them and they disappeared upstairs together.

Talon let Dorian lead her upstairs and helped with the ties on her dress and corset and pulled the pins out of her hair while Bull poured the wine.

“So what happened?” Dorian asked as he ran the brush through her hair.

“Dorian I don’t know how to talk to you about this.” She giggled and winked a bull when he handed her a glass of wine.

“Well I’m assuming he kiss you again.” He paused and met her eyes in the mirror, trying to calculate her response.

“Quite thoroughly.” She giggled as her cheeks turned pink.

“He’s got you all wound up like this just from a kiss?” Dorian raised an eyebrow. “That must have been some kiss.”

“No Dorian it was what he said to me.” She bit her lower lip and went and sat next to bull on the couch.

“This is going to be good.” Bull laughed.

“I don’t even understand half of what he said.” Her shoulders slumped.  “Something about devotion and worshiping my body with his and him belonging to me.” She paused and looked at Dorian whose face was a mask of shock. “He told me I was his.”

Dorian and Bull exchanged a look.

“I’m gonna have to have that talk with him about safe words.” Bull smirked. “Told you.”

“But I don’t understand.” Talon groaned. “I don’t know what any of that means, not really.” She looked at Bull for a minute. “What is a safe word?”

“You have to be shitting me.” Bull said flatly. “I knew you were probably a virgin but to be this sheltered.” He raised the eyebrow over his good eye.

“I’m good a faking it.” she shrugged.

“Amatus, he wants you.” Dorian wrapped an arm around her. “He wants to know you on a more intimate level, shall we say.” He paused. “But I dare say that is not all that he wants, I would dare to say he wants the stability of having a regular partner someone to care for him.”

“I would agree with that assessment.” Bull nodded. “He’s been making eye’s at you since haven, and besides Dorian and I, he was the only that wouldn’t give up looking for you after Haven fell.”     

 “He told me to take some time to think about it.” she curled herself around Bull’s giant arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What are you going to do?” Dorian asked.

“Think about it.” she yawned and snuggled against Bull, he was always so warm, like sleeping next to a fire.

“And the lamb fell in love with the lion.” Dorian mused. “Put her into bed Amatus and let’s take our leave.”

“Do you think she knows about us?” Bull asked.

“She’s clever, I’m sure she’s figured it out.”

“I approve.” Talon said in sleepy voice and snuggled into her blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Western Approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably the only scene I use word for word Game Dialog, but it was such a good scene.  
> Thanks for reading, I live for comments and Kudos.  
> <3  
> Jess

 

                Dawn had come too quickly and it was peeking a little too brightly through the gap in Talon’s curtains. Pale blue eye’s snapped open when she heard the door.  The stairs creaked under the chambermaid feet and the contents of the tray she was carrying made a soft clinking sound, like wine glasses being toasted at a party. Talon smiled when she smelt the sweet pastry even before Bev made it to the top of the stairs.

“Morning M’lady.” The women smiled at inquisitor still curled up in bed. “I know its early but the commander asked that I bring you a small breakfast before you leave Skyhold.”

“It’s okay, I have to leave soon anyway.” Talon sat up in bed and gathered her hair in messy bun on top of her head as Bev set the silver tray on her bedside table. She took a generous drink of the peppermint tea and nibbled on the pastry that tasted like berry Heaven in a flaky crust. Her cheeks slightly colored thinking of her dinner with the commander last night and this small breakfast had been his idea.   

“He asked me to give this to you also.”  Beverly handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

“Thanks Bev.” Beverly had come all the way from her family’s estate in Ostwick, her parent’s had thought it would be nice for her to have a familiar face.  Talon scanned the paper, it was an intel report about the western approach, not much was known, a keep he would like her to take and some travinter ruin, wardens and a dragon. At the bottom of the page in his crisp commander hand writing:

_You will be punished if you punch the dragon._

_Cullen_   

Talon giggled as she got out of bed.

“The commander is handsome.” Beverly had known Talon since she was a little girl. She’d worked for the Trevelyan’s since before Talon was born. She brought a clean pair of leathers and a clean tunic and laid them out on the bed.

Talon just smiled, her cheeks heating slightly. She sipped the tea and finished her pastry. “Bev while I’m away will you make sure Cullen eats and remind him to take breaks?”

“I’m not sure if he will take to kindly to that but I will do my best.” Beverly chuckled before leaving the room. She’d had to cow Bann Trevelyan more than a few times. she couldn’t imagine the commander was much more stubborn then that.

                Talon put on her leather pants and pulled the clean tunic overhead. Talon didn’t bother brushing her hair, she just left it in a messy bun. She dressed quickly in her armor. She preferred rouge armor to mage robes and it made her father sleep better knowing his little girl would was saving the world in armor instead of cotton. The Trevelyan’s always took care of their own, even though she felt alone and ignored most of the time and she was extremely jealous of her siblings, they always took care of their own when shit got real. It was just about the only thing she could count on in this blighted world.

“Amatus are you ready?” Dorian called up.

“I’m coming.” She attached her staff to the harness on her back and walked down the stairs to meet him. Dorian was wearing his new stormheart and silk mage robes, and he looked very handsome. “I like it.”

“You know me I always have to look fashionable.” He held open the door for her and eyed her messy hair. “One of us has to keep up appearances.” He paused. “Did you even brush it?”

“Do my fingers count?” Talon took Dorian’s arm as they made their way to the keep doors. Talon always made sure she stayed close to Dorian when they walked by mother Gizelle, she knew the woman’s disapproving glares made Dorian uncomfortable. She had stopping listening to the woman when she verbally attacked Dorian in library after they met with his father in Redcliff, the women was insufferable. No one attacks her Amatus.  “I want to smack that look right off her face.”

“Now now, she has done a lot for the inquisition.”

“But she’s mean to you and it doesn’t mean I have to like her.” Talon huffed as they walked out into main yard where the stable hands were holding the reigns of their horses. She huffed out a breath when she realized that the stable hand forgot her step.

                Of course her dad sent her his biggest horse in his stable, because Maker forbid the Harold of Andraste ride a normal size horse. She took a deep breath and before she could awkwardly shove her foot into the stirrup her feet left the ground. She squeaked as she suddenly found herself in the saddle with red cheeks. She looked over at the commander smirking at her. “Thanks Commander.”

“Safe travels your worship.” He smirked at her. Amber eyes meet pale blue eyes, a hand gently resting on her thigh, mostly hidden by his bulk.

Talon could not remember one instance when Cullen had ever called her ‘your worship’ and the way he said it set her blood on fire, and the pressure on her thigh from his hand made her stomach flutter. “I will try.” She felt lame, she didn’t know how to respond to him, she didn’t know how to be sexy and when she tried she was just awkward. She bit into lower lip. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I hope so.” He said softly and squeezed her thigh one last time before she left.

*

                The western approach was literally the worst place that Talon had ever been. It was all sand and more sand and blighted animals or at least they looked blighted. She stood before giant metal doors that were impossibly tall. She frowned as Bull tried to force the door open but they wouldn’t move. “I bet Servis is behind that door and that’s why it won’t open.”

“Maybe we should just go and find Hawke and Stroud.” Dorian suggested, not that the view wasn’t perfect, Bull using all his supper body strength to open a door that is clearly sealed with magic but Dorian didn’t have the heart to tell the brute.

“Come on Kadan.” Talon turned around from the door. “I need you to put me on my horse anyway.” She called over her shoulder. “We’ll worry about the giant doors later, I need to find the rest of these damnable shards.”

Dorian stiffened, he remembered what happened when they went into that shack in Red cliff, she still had a hard time talking about it. “Amatus, we don’t have to.”

“I owe it to them, to beat the venatori , so that their sacrifice means something good.” She paused. Perhaps the greatest tragedy of the mage rebellion was that they not only invited Travinter into Red cliff but they allowed the slaughter of the tranquil to make these shard finders. It still made her sick. she still couldn’t look at Fiona after allowing the most vulnerable of her flock to be sacrificed and murdered.

“Come on summer.” Varric wrapped his arm around Talon. “let’s go find the shards and go find Hawke.”

“Why do you call me Summer Varric?” Talon asked. “Not that I’m complaining that you finally came up with a nickname for me.”

“Because you make everyone around you happy.” He winked. “Your like pure sunshine, you even make curly smile and take a break from time to time.”

“I’m still not telling you what we talked about.” Talon smirked.

“Oh you’ll tell me.” Varric laughed. “You’re like a mix between Bethany and Merrill and they were both terrible at keeping secrets.”

“isn’t Bethany Hawke’s sister?”

“She is, she’s gray warden.”

“Oh no.” Talon stopped suddenly and locked eye’s with varric.

“She’s safe, last I heard she was with Nathanial in Amaratian.”

“Oh good.”

“You know, Bethany also had a crush on Cullen.” Varric wiggled an eyebrow.

Talon opened her mouth but stopped herself, she almost walked right into the trap. “This is what it looks like when I walk right out…” Talon was cut off when she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. “Oww.” And of course everyone laughed. “I hate this place.” She huffed from the ground.

*

                It took several hours to find Hawk and Stroud and in that time they found minds littered with red lyrium, closed some rifts, found more shards and found some stolen equipment from someone named Fredrick from the University of Orlais but his assistance were all dead. Talon collected the equipment and supplies. “we should find this guy, it looks like he’s studying dragons or something.” She examined the sheet of paper in her hand.

“What is this pillar?” Bulled studied it.

“It’s a chanty marker we’ll have to look into after we find Hawke and Stroud.” Talon brushed the loose strands of hair off her forehead. “This is the stupidest hottest place I have ever been and I’m ready to go back to skyhold.”

“Are you sure it’s not that fine young Templar working himself to death in your absence?” Dorian wiggled an eyebrow.

Talon was about to say something sarcastic but she frowned when she saw the smoke in the distance. “Bull is that the Travinter ritual tower, where the smoke is?” She pointed in the direction of the dark smoke marring the clear blue sky.

“Yeah Boss.”

Talon narrowed her eyes at him for a minute. He hadn’t called her boss since she saved the chargers and helped him break free of the Qun.  

He just winked at her.

She realized that their relationship was altered slighting, now that he was involved with Dorian and her possible involvement with Cullen. It mad her sad, met his eye and frowned.

“Don’t worry boss you’ll always have me.” He winked.

 

                Nothing prepared her for what happened at the ritual tower. The group had met up just outside the tower and vail was so thin, Talon could feel the fade swirling around her and the smell of death and decay permeated in the air from what was happening in there. She marched into tower just as a warden mage killed a warden warrior trying to flee, having a change of heart.

“Warden Clerel’s orders were clear.” A man stood on a pulpit pacing with his arms clasped behind his back. “Remember your oath.” He paused. “In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice.”  He smirked when a giant rage demon broke free from the fade. “Good now bind it like I showed you.”

Talon wanted to vomit. She glanced at Stroud who was who looked angry but wore an expression of disbelieve.

“Inquisitor what an unexpected pleasure.” The man sneered. “Lord Livius Erimond formally of Vyrantium.” He bowed.

Talon just glared at him. Who did he think he was speaking the warden Oath.

“Your no Warden.” Stroud stepped forward.

“but you are.” He pointed. “You are the one Clarel let slip.” He paced. “And you found the inquisitor and brought her to stop me.” He paused. “yeah, lets see how that goes.” he sneered.

“Warden’s this man is lying to you.” Talon spoke up quickly and looked around at the mages. “He serves an ancient Travinter Magister that wants to unleash a blight.” She knew it was a lost cause as the words left her mouth, she wanted to cry, they were going to have to fight wardens. Her heros had fallen.

“That’s a very serous accusation.”  He paused. “Let’s see what the warden’s think. He looked over at the warden’s already under his control standing next to their demons. “Hands up, hands down.” They followed his orders to the word.

Talon felt like she couldn’t breathe, of all factions of Thedas to fall under corypheus’s control, the wardens.

“Corypheus controls them.” Stroud said sadly looking at his brothers.

“You see the calling had the warden’s terrified.” He gestured with his hands. “They looked everywhere for help.”

“In desperations they turned to the imperium.” Stroud sighed

“Yes and since it was my master that put the calling into their little heads, we in the Vinitori were prepared.” He stroked his chin. “I went to Cherel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan to raise a demon army march into the deep roads and kill the old gods before they wake.”

“Corypheus marching across Orlais with an army of demons,” Talon paused. “I saw that.” She glanced at Dorian. “we saw that.”

“And now you know how it begins.”  Erimond went on. “sadly for the wardens the binding ritual I taught them has a side effect, they are now my masters slaves.” He started to pace again. “This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

“Do you really want to see the world fall to the blight?” Talon gripped her staff with white knuckles, she had never been so angry in her life. “What do you get out of this?”

“The Elder one commands the blights, he is not commanded by them, like the mindless dark spawn.” He puffed up proudly talking about his master. “The blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable, its simply a tool.” He said simply. “As for me, while the elder one rules from the golden city, we venatori will be his god-kings ruling Thedas.”

“So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?” Talon knew she had to keep him talking to get as much information from him, even if it broke her heart.

“Ha.” He chuckled. “Made them? no.” he went on. “Everything you see here, the blood magic sacrifices to bind the demons.” He paused for effect, he was just showing off now. “The wardens did it of their own free will, fear is a good motivator and they were very afraid.”

“That’s a Lie.” Blackwall stepped forward, he had heard enough. “The gray wardens are hero’s, they were never do this willingly.”  He shouted with an emotionally charted voice.

“The gray warden’s care for nothing, except stopping the blight.” He narrowed his eyes. “They will do anything to stop the blight.”  He chuckled. “you should have seen Charel  agonizing  over the decision, burdens of command, I suppose.”

“Why would the Wardens try and kill the old gods?” Talon asked.

“A blight happens when darkspawn find an old god and corrupt it into an arch demon.” He started to pace again as he explained. “If someone fought through the deep roads and killed the olds before they could be corrupted.” He opened his fist. “Poof, no more blights ever, the wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world.  

“That’s madness.” Dorian frown.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m taking this demon army off their hands.” Erimond laughed.

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?”

“Demons need no food, no rest, no healing.” He smiled smugly. “Ones bound they will never retreat or question orders. “He shrugged. “They are the perfect army to march through the deep roads or across Orlais, now they are bound to my master.”

“Reslease the wardens from the bindings and surrender, and I will not ask twice.” Talon’s voice was full of malice.

“No you won’t.” He sneered and thrust his hand forward releasing a spell that attacked the anchor. “The Elder one showed me how to deal with you, in the event that you were foolish enough to interfere again.” He paused. “That mark you bare? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the vail?” He said. “You stole that from my master, He’s been forced to seek other ways access the fade.” He sighed. “when I bring him your head, his gratitude will be …”

Talon cut him off when she found her feet and shot fade energy at Erimond to his great horror.

He stumbled to his feet. “Kill them, kill them all.”

The demons roared and attacked with their warden handlers.

*

                Talon walked up Hawke and Stroud as they stood off to the side talking after the small skirmish. “are you guys alright, I’m not the best healer but I know some things.”

“I’ve got it covered.” Hawke glanced at her.

Talon just nodded but her expression betrayed her.  

“They refused to listen to reason.” Hawke frowned when he saw her face fall.

“As you feared the mages, who completed the ritual are bound to Corypheus.” Stroud said sadly.

“and the Warden warrior’s?” Hawke looked up sharply. “Of course, sacrifices in the ritual, what a waste.”

“Erimmond lied to them.” Talon chewed on her lower lip. “They were trying to stop future blights.”

“With blood magic and human sacrifice.” Hawke sneered

“Despite their lack of wisdom, they acted out of necessity.” Stroud cut in.

“All blood mages do.” Hawke sighed. “Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify, bad decisions and it never matters.” He paused. “In the end you are always along with your actions.”

“In the direction Erimond fled, the only structure of note is an abandoned warden fortress Adamant.” Stroud pointed. “I suspect we will find the warden’s hiding there, I suppose its fortunate a friend ones gave me some old maps.”

“Good thinking.” Talon nodded to him

“The warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm the other wardens are there, we’ll meet you back at skyhold.” Hawke offered.

“Okay, please be careful.” Talon wasn’t sure what pushed her forward but she wrapped her arms around Hawke. She just needed a hug.

“You too.” He whispered in her ear. Hawke tuned to Varric standing to his left when Talon walked away. “She’s going to crash soon, she needs a safe place to land.”

Varric just nodded, he feared this also. “I’ll talk to Curly when we get back.”

Hawke laughed. “Truly?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know for sure, but she does make him smile.” Varric shrugged.

“I will have to see that for myself.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon returns To skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy.  
> Kudos and Comments give me life  
> Next chapter will be NSFW.  
> <3  
> Jess

 

                Cullen knew before they even rode in that what Talon had witnessed in western approach had changed her. She looked so sad and defeated when she rode into Skyhold. She tried to hide it behind her mask of nobility but he knew, like a lion knows his lioness. Cullen watched her from the back of the crowd as she forced a smile and greeted all the people that formed a crowd around her. Nobles demanding more of her time and commoners just wanting to bask in the reverence, she brought people together from all walks of life.    

                He hated crowds it made him feel trapped, his breath hitched as panic slowly swirled through him. He felt like he was back in the Ferelden circle suddenly. His heart was thumping against his rib cage, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His hand slowly crept to the hilt of sword. He even smelt death in the air around him but then he felt a firm on his shoulder. He sighed and looked over into the stormy gray eyes of his second in command and his best friend.

“Commander” He said in his distinct Starkhaven accented voice. “We’re prepared to ride for the approach on your leave.”

“Yes, I just need to have the inquisitor sign your official orders.” Cullen cleared his throat as the panic subsided. Cullen was sure that Rylen knew him better then he knew himself sometimes. “We’re having a war table, I will have her sign them and send you and your men on your way.”

“Yes sir.” He smiled knowingly before he turned on his heels to walk away.

Cullen watched Rylan walk away, it didn’t escape his mind that this would be the first time since he stopped taking Lyrium he would be without the knight-captain. 

                He turned around as the inquisitor made her way through the crowd flanked by Dorian and Bull who seemed to have had enough of the crowd and just pushed through with her between them. He locked eye’s with her and for a fraction of a second, her mask feel away and he realized how effected she was by what she had seen. Cullen fell into step behind them as they made their way into the keep.

*

                The war room felt like it was suffocating her. she heard everything that was said, but she couldn’t seem to find words, so she just let Dorian and Hawke fill in the blanks while she simply looked out the window. She had idolized the gray warden’s, she wanted to join at one point. The idea of getting out of the circle and going to adventures across Thedas, the hero of Ferelden had been a circle mage, and she had eagerly wanted to follow in those footsteps. She realized with a great amount of sadness and heart break had she joined, she could be a slave to corypheus like the other warden mages, instead of his advisory.

“Inquisitor are you alright?” Cullen asked.

“Fine.” She met his gaze. “I’m just tired.” She paused. “We need to march on Adiamant soon.”

“We can’t do that until after the Ball.” Josephine looked up from her clipboard.

Talon shot her a hard look. “Are you kidding me?”

“Inquisitor, this is important.”

“More important than an army of demons marching across Thedas?” Talon glared at Josephine, it was like the women hadn’t heard a word they had said. “Did you read the reports about Corypheus enslaving warden mages?” She paused. “If the Empress or Orlais is stupid enough to ignore our warnings maybe we should let her die.”

The whole room fell silent.

“We don’t have time for these fucking games.” Talon wasn’t sure what came over her but she suddenly had the overwhelming urge run away. “We don’t have time for this.” She seethed and scribbled her signature on the scroll Cullen had passed her. “In two days I’m leaving for the western approach to stop the wardens, commander please have the army ready.”  And she left the room without another word.

*

                Cullen left the war room after the inquisitor but stopped when he saw the door to her quarters close. He stalked off through the rotunda and across the bridge to his office. He had never seen her so angry but Cullen knew she was mostly afraid. He would have to try and change her mind about marching on Adament. Even though a truce had been called between the warring factions in the orlaisian civil war, there was still fighting and he knew that he couldn’t just match his army through that.  

                Cullen started unbuckling his armor when the door opened. He nodded to his second in command. “Your orders are on the desk.”

“Are the rumor’s true, you will be marching just behind us in two days?” Rylan sat down in the chair in front of Cullen’s desk.

“She’s ordered it.” Cullen frowned. “How did you learn of it so quickly?” He turned to Rylen.

“Some noble was flapping his gums just now.” Rylen shrugged. “Even with the truce, there is still fighting, it will dangerous to march the whole army through Orlais.”

“I know.” Cullen pinched the bridge of her nose.

“She’s going to need a safe place to land.” Rylan locked eye’s with Cullen. “She wasn’t herself today.”

“No she wasn’t.” Cullen poured two glasses of whiskey and sat in the chair opposite Rylen, handing him a glass.

“The question is, are you going to catch her?” Rylen knew the answer, just as Cullen knew the answer.

“She has Dorian and Bull.” Cullen looked into his glass.

“I think we both know what she needs.” Rylen cleared his throat and looked at the commander leaning against his desk.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “I have nothing to offer her.”

“Maybe she just needs a friend.”

Cullen met his gaze.  Cullen knew what that was like, to just need someone.

“I need to go assemble my men and the scouts the spymaster is sending with us.” Rylen set his glass on the commander’s desk and headed for the door.

“Thanks Rylen, I feel like I don’t say that to you enough.” Cullen looked at his friend.

“Just doing my job.” Rylen left the office.

                Cullen had spent another hour finishing up some paperwork and cleaning himself up before he went to _‘catch her’_ as Rylen had put it. He dressed in a loose fitting tunic with long sleeves and some clean leather pants. He had decided not to wear his armor. he wanted to go to her as friend. He knew the conversation he had with her before she left would suggest that he wanted more and he did but right now she needed him to care for her. he wasn’t exactly sure how to do it but _Maker_ he wanted to be that man for her.

                Cullen felt strange walking through Skyhold without his armor on but he thought it was best. The main hall always felt like it was split in half. The orlaisian nobles one side and The Ferelden Nobles on the other, constantly hurling thinly vailed threats and back handed compliments at each other. Josephine and Leliana seemed to thrive on it, the grand game as they called it. Cullen shook his head as he reached the throne. He agreed with Talon if the empress was more concerned with keeping up appearances and playing her petty little games, than let her world burn down around her.

                Cullen went through the first door to the inquisitor’s tower. He knew he had to do this but he was nervous that she would send him a way. His heart beat a little faster with every step. He looked up sharply when he heard the upper door open and Dorian and Bull walked out. He froze, he was coming to the inquisitors privet quarters without being announced or invited.

Dorian and Bull both wore a look of surprise but neither was truly shocked if they were honest. Bull knew what people needed more than anyone else, and despite all of Dorian _papa bear_ moments Talon needed Cullen. “Dorian coxed her into the bath, she’s having a hard time.” Bull placed his hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “Be gentle.”

“If you hurt her.” Dorian narrowed his eye’s Cullen. “I will set your bed on fire.” He paused. “And I will not warn you.”

Cullen knew that something past between the three of them just then, like they had decided him worthy of their friend. “I just want to be what she needs.”

Bull grinned at Dorian. “I told you nothing to worry about.”

Cullen let out the breath he was holding and walked up the rest of the steps. He knocked on the door and waited but remembered she was in her bathing chamber. He opened the door and shut it gently. “Harold, Its Cullen, I’m just going to sit here and wait for you.”  He heard her shift in the water. “You don’t have to get out.”

“It’s okay I was done.” She said so softly he barely heard her.

Cullen poured two classes of wine and looked up when she walked out of the washroom with her hair braided over her shoulder and lose fitting sleeping pants and sleeveless tunic.

“I hope the army isn’t ready to go, Bull talked to me about what a terrible idea it is.” She frowned. She had known she was acting rash but she was so tired and afraid if she was honest with herself.

“it takes a lot longer than a few hours to prepare an army.” Cullen smiled at her over the top of his wine glass. “Do you want to tell me what’s really bothering you?” he patted the spot on the couch next to him.

She sat down next to him and curled her legs up beside herself, settling herself against his side and looked into the fire.

Cullen handed her the second wine and settled his arm around her cradling her against his side. They feel into a companionable silence, both staring into the fire.

“The day Ostwick fell I was supposed to catch a boat to Highever and go to Amarianten and Join the gray warden’s under Nathanial Howe, I still have the letter.” She said without looking at him. “I had talked one of my father’s stable hands into coming with me.” She sighed, remembering how excited they had both been.

“You were going to run away?” Cullen raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted my life to matter and it would never matter as long as I was locked away in the circle.” Talon sighed. “If I had gone, if I joined, I would be a slave.” She sniffled and looked at her him for the first time. “I could thinking no better calling then Joining the gray warden’s just as the Hero of Fereldan had done.” Her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

“Solona was a remarkable woman.” Cullen smiled remembering the quite shy girl that had always had a book in her hand and had gone on to save them all from the blight.

“You knew her?” Talon asked.

Cullen sighed softly. “Ones, in another life.”

Talon just nodded. She realized he had started his Templar career in the Fereldan circle where she had come from.

“You know what the chantry doesn’t tell its Templar recruits?” Cullen asked. “They don’t tell you how Templar’s die.” He sighed and set his glass on the end table next to him. “They don’t warn you about the addiction to Lyrium or tell you that by the end you won’t even remember who you are.”

Talon reached for him when she heard the hurt in his voice.

“I was thirteen when I joined the order.” He sighed. “I wanted to protect people, I could think of nothing more noble then joining the Templar order.” There was so much he wanted to tell her, things he needed to tell her.

“Cullen you can tell me anything.”

His chuckle comes out almost maniacal. “The chantry covered up my identity, they said it was for my benefit but I’m pretty sure it was to cover up their shorts coming in Kinlock.”

Talon’s eye widened, the broken circle, during the blight. It was a cautionary tale that Templars told each other and an event the chantry used against the mages in the circle. The lone nameless Templar had become an urban legend of sorts.

“I wasn’t the same after that, a mistake was made.” His face fell. “I almost beat an apprentice to death, so they sent me to Greenfell, to ‘recover’.” He shivered at the thought. “that’s where they send Templars to die brains so addled from Lyrium addiction they don’t even know where they are half the time or who they are for that matter.” He paused. “That was when it dawned on me that I had fallen into a trap, that one day I would be one of those old Templar’s that was sent away to die.” He looked at her finally. “So I know something of what you are going through.”

                Talon wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. She wasn’t exactly sure when she started crying but suddenly she was sobbing uncontrollably into Cullen’s chest, it was like the flood gates had been opened. Her shoulders shuddering with the effort and her breathes coming out in strangled gasps. She wasn’t just crying for the tarnished heroes of Thedas and their shady pasts but for ones she was crying for herself and the messed up shit that had landed on her shoulders because she got the stupid mark and survived when everyone else had died.

She was crying for the lonely circle mage that wanted desperately to be a gray warden so her life would matter and She was crying for the boy who had dreams of being valiant knight all dashed against the reality of a corrupted world.

                Cullen didn’t hesitate, he settled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her holding her tight to his chest. Her small hands fisted into his shirt her face buried in his chest. He feels the tears coming to his own eyes as her body shutters against his and her breathes come in short gasps. He rocked her gently pressed his lips to her forehead.  “Please don’t cry little one.” He whispered against ear.

“I’m sorry.” She said in a muffled voice.

“Don’t be.”  He whipped the tears from her cheeks and skilled both of her tear stained cheeks.

Talon opened her mouth to say something but let a yawn escape instead.

“I should let you get some sleep.” he said softly.

“Please stay.” She sat up and sniffled. “Cullen I..” she stammered and scrambled out of his lap. “Never mind, we have duties and Josephine.” She started but was cut off when Cullen’s lips were suddenly against hers.

She relaxed into his arms as he wrapped them around her, her own wrapped round his neck pulling herself closer to him. He pulled her back into his lap. The kiss was soft and slow, tongues gently caressing each other, intertwined in each other arms. It wasn’t like the lust filled kisses they had shared before.

It was hard to tell where she ended and he began.

Tear stained cheek to tear stained cheek.

Cullen pulled away and looked into her eyes. “Talon what do you want?”  

“I want you to stay with me.” Her voice came out in a desperate whisper.

                That was all Cullen needed to hear. He pushed his lips back against hers and demanded entrance into her mouth with an impatient tongue against her soft swollen lips. He gripped the back of her thighs and carried across the room to her oversized bed. He fell into the bed on his back leaving her straddling him but never breaking the kiss.   

                Talon shivered when she felt his erection press against her.  She instinctually ground against it and moaned as pleasure raced through her body.

“Careful little one.” He growled against her ear and peppered kisses along her jaw. “I want you.” He gently pushed into a sitting position on his lap. “But not like this.” His face took on a serious expression. “But I’m going to stay here and hold you.”  He shifted her so she lying next to him.

“Yes.” She locked eyes with him. “You asked me a question before I left.”

“Mine.”

“Yours.”


	7. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon and Cullen explore each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, long time no talk. I apologize my computer ate itself and the new chapter was lost. I had to get my desk top out of storage and got back to work recreating the chapter. I hope you like it. I feel like this one turned out better then the other any way. so enjoy.  
> As always kudos and comments give me life.  
> <3  
> Jess

The morning sun was barely peeking through the curtains when the delicate tinkling of tea cups drew her from sleep. Talon rolled over and scrunched her nose up in displeasure when she realized she was alone. Cullen had definitely fallen asleep next her. She glanced up as Beverly crested the stairs balancing her tea tray with Talon’s breakfast. She frowned and looked around, His armor was gone, it was like he had never been here like she had dreamed the whole thing.

“Is something wrong dear?” Beverly shot Talon a knowing look. 

“No.” Talon frowned but miss the look with her preoccupation of where Cullen had gotten off too. 

Beverly set the tray on Talons desk and produced a folded piece of parchment. “The commander asked me to give this to you.” 

Talon’s face brightened as she took the thick piece of parchment, her name was written in the commander's clear neat handwriting. She looked up when she heard Bev clear her throat, her cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. “Thanks.” Talon carried the letter to her desk to where her breakfast was waiting for her along with her tea.

“Josephine asked me to remind you about the meeting this morning.” Bev called from Talon’s closet. 

She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. She was going to have to apologize to Josephine for her behavior, she had been very emotional about the ordeal in the approach and it wasn’t fair to take it out on the diplomat. She glanced at up when Bev set out her normal robes that Josephine insisted she wear. She felt different this morning. she had slept with a man in her bed that wasn’t Dorian or Bull, not that anything happened but it had been nice falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

“Sweetling are you okay?” Bev snapped her fingers to get Talons attention. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” she smiled and shook her head. “Did you say something.”

“It wasn’t important.” Bev winked. “I’m going to thoroughly clean this room and change your bedding, so make yourself scarce for a couple of hours.” she disappeared down the stairs before Talon could say anything to her.

_ Talon, _

_ Sorry for my hasty departure this morning before you woke but I had to inspect the troops this morning because knight captain Rylen left for the approach and had a meeting with my Captains. _

_ If you would like please come to my office for lunch _

_ \- Cullen _

Talon smiled and folded the piece of paper and put it in her desk drawer. She quickly filtered through the stack of papers on her desk. It mostly things that needed her signature for approval. She had a small stack of correspondents that she would take care of after the war meeting and lunch with the Cullen. She gulped down the rest of her tea in a very unlady like fashion, her mother and josephine would have chastised her but luckily neither were here to see her indiscretion.

Talon walked over to the bed to where Bev had laid out out her clothes and she frowned. She hated Mage robes, she’d been wearing them most of her life but she was not in the circle anymore and she could wear whatever she wanted. She was the inquisitor after all and she should be afforded the right to dress as she pleased. Talon walked over to her closet and put on some leather riding pants and fitted tunic with long sleeves and her riding boots. She had also decided to no longer was going to wear her hair in a braid crown either. She brushed her thick black hair and braided it over her left shoulders and swept her bangs to the side.

Talon knew that Josephine would have something say about how she was dressed and her hair and Leliana would probably say something about wearing her boots in the castle but she didn’t care. She had lived under the rules of the circle for most of her life but no more. She would wear what she wanted and do her hair how she wanted. 

She was sure Viv would have something to say about keeping up appearances  but honestly Talon didn't care what the former grand enchantress had to say the women was like a broken record  _ fire is dangerous, so we have the lock mages up forever, except me because I’m important and get to do whatever I want while everyone else lives in a cage,  _ Talon rolled her eye’s. She could do without that women even being here but Josephine and Leliana had insisted that she be allowed to join because her connections would be involuable. 

Talon made her way down to the main hall and smiled at her guard as he saluted her. The guard normally look stiff and serious, similar to Cullen, it must be a solider thing but today he wore strange knowing grin that he was trying desperately to hide, it almost matched the strange looks Bev had been giving her. Talon smiled at him and continued on to the war room. 

Josephine’s office was deserted, she had probably already gone into the war room. Talon glared at the giant hole in the wall on her way to the war room, it seemed the whole castle had been remodeled but for some reason there was still a hole in this wall, she would have to ask why. She looked up when she heard the hushed whispers echoing in the hall. She narrowed her eyes as she approached the door quiet as possible. It sounded like someone was fighting but didn’t want anyone to know, it was like the whisper fights her parent’s use to have when she was a kid

“Commander how could you be so careless.” Josephine hissed. “She is a holy figure, do you know how it looks having you leave her quarters first thing in the morning?”

Talon skirted around the door. Cullen was standing with his head down and his cheeks red from the scolding he was no doubt getting from Josephine.

“Not to mention that you are that ex templar.” Leliana added.

“That’s enough of that.” Talon said firmly pressing her hands to her hips.

Cullen sighed and met her gaze and smiled at her. She wasn’t in her normal mage robes but she was wearing tight riding pants and a fitted long sleeved tunic. “Good morning Inquisitor.” he emphasized her title, but his eyes smoldered into her despite Josephine’s complaints.

“And you.” Josephine turned around with her hands pressed to her hips. “You are Nobility and should know better than to have the commander of your army in your bed and what are you wearing? She asked in a huff looking her up and down. 

“First.” Talon locked eyes with Josephine. “I’m an adult, I will wear what I want, I will style my hair how I want, and I will carry one with whomever I want.” she looked from Leliana to Josephine. “This is not the circle.”

“But Inquisitor please see reason, you have a reputation that must be maintained and it will not due to have rumors about you and the Commander.” She paused to take a breath. “It will be bad for our reputation.” 

“You know in the circle you are not allowed to have relationships.” Talon says matter of factly. “It is considered forbidden and if you get caught there are consequences.” She glanced over at Cullen and his face softened. “This is not the circle, I am no longer under the thumb of the chantry, so no I will not hide my relationship, Cullen and I will not be the dirty secret of the inquisition.”

Josephine narrowed her eyes.

“It can’t be any worse than Dorian and Bull leaving my room at all hours.”

“And what if the mages have complaints?” Leliana crossed her arms over her chest.

“Then they can leave if they have a problem, they are not our prisoners.” she shrugged. “Geeze, I bet the Hero of Ferelden didn’t get this much shit while she was saving the world and carrying on with The king.”

Leliana snorted. “Wynn was quick to point out their responsibilities but they won her over in the end.” she glanced at Josephine. “It seems she’s out played us this time.”

Talon giggled and glanced at the amused look on the commander's face, he winked at her before his commander face slipped into place. 

“I’ve sent knight captain Rylen and small group of soldiers to hold griffin wings keep and I’ve arranged for more men to leave in small groups, to prepare for the battle.

“That reminds me.” Talon looked at Josephine. “I’m sorry, I was very emotional yesterday and you’re right that we need to wait to assault Adamant until after the ball.”

“It is okay, I thank you for the Apology and seeing reason in this matter.” Josephine droned on for what felt like hours, about tailors and which companions she should bring and dance lessons. finally she adjourned and her and Leliana went on their way. 

Talon looked up at the Commander watching the door close. 

“Come see me in ten minutes for lunch in my office.” Cullen collected a stack of paper. 

“I look forward to it.” she nervously approached him.

Cullen smiled and pressed his lips gently against hers. “I look forward to it also.” 

She glanced over her shoulder as he left the room.

*

Cullen was sitting behind his desk working on paper word. His mind kept going back to how he woke up this morning. His body had wrapped around Talon and his had snaked up her shirt and his hand molded to her breast. Cullen had to change leather pants to conceal the hard on he had been walking around with all morning. He felt like a fucking teenager. At least when he was a teenager he had Templar armor to keep it concealed, here with this armor he had to work a little harder. He also had lyrium to help dull his emotions when he was a teenager, keep the beast at bay.

He had taken himself in hand before he dressed for the day but as soon as she saw walk into the war room in her too tight riding pants and that fitted tunic all the blood in his body felt like it diverted to his cock. He hissed when he ran his hand over the thick erection concealed in his pants. The way she had stood up to Josephine and Leliana only made it worse. He knew he shouldn’t rush but he needed the release, he need to hilt his cock in her tight little cunt, his cock twitched at the thought alone. his thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and the object of his obsession was suddenly in front of him with a plate of food.

“Time to take a break Commander.” Talon smiled sweetly as she set the plate of food on his desk, a second elf filed in and set down a carafe of tea. “Thanks for your help.” Talon smiled as the elven servant bowed out of the room. 

“I was just thinking about you.” Cullen smiled darkly.

“Hopefully they were nice thoughts.” Talon chuckled and poured some tea into the two tumblers on his desk without looking up. She stiffened when she felt his hands suddenly on her hips and his lips on the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure how he moved so quickly and quietly in all that armor.

“I’m not sure if it’s food that I’m craving.” he pulled her back against his armored chest pressing his hard cock against her ass. “I think I'm craving something sweet and wet.” He whispered against her ear.

Talon swallowed hard and bit into her lower lip as her hands gripped the desk.

Cullen slowly reached around her and expertly untied the laces of her pants. He slipped his hands down the front of her pants slow enough that she could object but he had to touch her and taste, the beast would let him wait no longer. She was soft and wet just waiting for him.

Talon opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but then he touched her. No one had ever touched her like that, she stiffened as his fingers explored her most intimate places. She moaned and ground against his hand, she had never felt anything like that before. She felt a need building inside of her but for what she wasn’t sure. 

Cullen chuckled at her reaction and he smirked when she whined when he pulled his hand away. “I'm not done, but it won't do if someone walks in while I’m pleasuring the inquisitor.” 

Talon wasn't sure what he had been doing but a deep Sated need demanded he continue. She watched as he locked the door and when he turned towards her his rich amber eyes were dark with need.

“Have you ever had an orgasm little one?” He approached her slowly with a predatory grace. 

“N n no.” She stammered. “ no one has ever touched me there before.”

He smirked as he approached her standing in front of his desk. “Lets make you more comfortable my lady.” He kneeled down before her and slowly inched her skin tight pants down her thighs, he took off her boots and removed her pants. “Sit on the edge of the desk.” He ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. Her skin was like silk made flesh. 

Talon did as she was told. He locked eyes with her as he bought both of her bare legs up and rested them on his shoulders. A tremor raced through her body when he swiped his tongue along the seam at her apex. “Maker” she moaned and reached for his hair.

Cullen lapped at her most sensitive parts, paying special attention her swollen clit. She got wet so fast and tasted so divine, he could do this all day pleasure her lick the nectar from her as the waves of her orgasm crashed through her body. He took a single finger and pressed it into her, as his tongue memorized every inch of her. she was so tight, it would take extra preparation not to hurt her and her hymen was still intact. Cullen carefully pushed against the thin membrane, her virginity was his. He could push his fingers through it right now but the beast stilled his hand. The beast demanded to see her maiden blood on his cock and smeared on her thighs. 

All at once She felt like she lost control of her body as a wave of pleasure crushed her in its wake. It felt red like fire and it felt like it was burning her in a sea of pleasure from the inside out. Her orgasm reach every part of her being. She closed her eye’s and lived in that moment on top of the commander's desk, her toes curled into the flesh of his back and his tongue expertly drawing out her pleasure. “Cullen.” she screamed his name for everyone to hear and dug her nails into his scalp as her body slowly returned to itself. She lay there feeling completely boneless and out of breath.

Cullen gazed at her laying on his desk completely undone, chest heaving with a beautiful flush on her cheek. “You are so beautiful Talon.” he paused and looked at her still glistening cunt. “I could lap you all day.”

“Will it always be like that?”

“You have not even begun to feel the pleasure I will draw out of you.” He chuckled softly and pulled a handkerchief from his top drawer. He wiped off his mouth.

Talon sat up and sighed and then she saw it. She had felt it the night before, she ground herself against it. She could see his cock pushing against his pants. She looked up at his face but her eye trailed back down, it was like she couldn’t stop looking at the bulge. She realized she wanted to see, she wanted to touch it, to make him feel like he had her feel. 

“What’s wrong?” He lifted her chin when noticed the far away look in her eyes.

Talon felt the euphoric blush turn crimson.

“What is it?” He cocked his head to the side.

“I..I..I w..want to touch you.” she stammered out and put her lower lip between her teeth.

Cullen felt the beast roar at her words. “Are you sure, this was about you?”  

“I’m sure.” she said a little more confidently. “You might have to show me what to do.”

He smirk locking his eyes on hers as his fingers quickly unlaced his pants and freed his aching cock. 

Talon swallowed hard when it sprang free, her eye’s widened as she looked at it standing proudly in the air between them. 

Cullen took her small hand in his and closed it around his cock, her fingers barely touched. he pumped it a few time and twisted at the end, with her tiny hand under his. “Just do that.” he groaned. “Hold a little tighter.”

Cullen’s cock felt like velvet fire under her fingertips, she squeezed him as she pumped.

“That feels so good.” he groaned and pushed his head into her chest. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” he growled. Cullen knew he was close, normally it took longer but every part of him was screaming because she was touch him. “Talon he looked up, I need you to bite me.”

Talon’s eyebrows knitted together and her hand slowed on his cock. “Come again?”

“You heard me.” He ground out and he bared his neck for her. He shooed her hand away from his cock. “Please, hard, I like it.”

Talon reluctantly let go of his cock and leaned forward and sank her teeth into his neck.

Cullen moaned in anticipation as soon as her teeth sank into him his balls tightened and he roared as he shot his cum all of her bare thighs and her still glistening cunt.

Talon was panting watching the cum shoot from his dick, her core started to tighten and one of her hand fisted into his mantle. “Next time you should take this off.”

Cullen chuckled as he braced himself against the desk. “Next time we will both be naked and hopefully in a bed.” He pressed his lips firmly to hers


	8. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pantic attacks and naughty encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, new chapter hope you enjoy.  
> Kudos and comments give me life  
> <3  
> Jess

The empresses ball was proving to be more difficult than Talon had anticipated. She sighed as she relaxed in Dorian's arms as he led her in a waltz across the makeshift dance floor. Josephine, Vivanne, and Leliana had been giving her instructions on how to act and what to say when they were at the winter palace. Talon hadn’t had a proper minute to herself in that two weeks which meant she hadn’t gotten really any time with Cullen. The two ate dinner together and she woke up to his little notes surrounded by his smell but his side of the bed was already cold by the time she woke up. He was getting the same sort of classes but not nearly as intense and he wasn’t required to dance. Leliana joked that he just needed to stand their and look pretty.

“Love you need to pay attention  if you are going to learn the steps.” Dorian chastised her. He had noticed the distraction, she had been that way a lot lately. “Trouble in paradise with your strapping young templar?” Dorian arched an eyebrow, he knew it was nonsense, that was probably the only bright spot in Talon existence besides himself anyway but she glowed and Dorian knew it was because of Cullen.

“We haven’t had much time together, it’s like we always fall into bed together and he’s always gone when I wake up.” She rolled her eyes. “He does always send up the cutest notes with Bev.”

“My dear inquisitor, if you do not pay attention and I cannot teach you.” Viviane frowned.

“I’m paying attention I promise.” she straightened up.

“Lucky for you my dear I think this is as good as it gets.” Vivienne rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands.

Talon took the dismissal before Viv could change her mind or launch into the fire is dangerous speech. The woman was like broken record. 

Skyhold had become a destination and the fortress had really taken shape in the last few months. Talon Was sure it was mostly Josephine's doing because after all, one must keep up appearances no matter what tragedy had befallen you, even if you barely escaped Darkspawn magister within an inch of your, you must look perfect. Talon was still a little traumatized from Haven and pretending like she wasn't was becoming a heavy burden.

She felt the beginnings of a panic attack, they sneak up on her every now and again, like the nightmares. She quickly walked out into the main and her eyes widened, why were all these people here in her hall, couldn't she just have a moments peace. Her chest started rise and fall rapidly as she looked wildly with her heart pounding in her ears. 

The song was suddenly all around her, that horrible red song, it’s corrupted hold taking root in even the strongest of hearts.

The air became oppressive and was harder and harder to breath with every breath.

_ Why are these people here, _ she thought to herself as she looked around wildly, her breaths coming in strangled gasps and her vision was clouding from lack of oxygen.. 

The masks seemed to making it worse, she couldn't see their faces. What were they hiding under the masked? She couldn't be sure who they were what if the masks were hiding an unseen enemy. A Red Templar sent to spy, with its evil corruption, poisoning her home, her safe place. 

She felt herself getting light headed as she almost violently pushed her way through the crowds. She felt like their wasn’t enough oxygen in the air and it was suddenly so hot. She looked around wildly for an escape but none had presented itself. She feel to her knees, the stone floor sending a jolt of pain through her legs as they made contact with the stone floor.. 

*

Cullen left his office he needed to speak with Josephine about preparations for the winter palace. He saluted the guard as he walked passed. The cool breeze ruffled his hair despite the palmade that tamed his unruly curls. He entered the rotunda and nodded to Solas as he walked by. The main hall seemed to have more nobles then normal. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that they seemed to be grouped around something. He approached the and pushed his way through and growled when he saw what the nobles gawking at, Talon in the throes of a panic attack curled up on the floor in a tight ball like a child.

“Something's wrong with the Harold.” someone whispered.

“Well, it’s apparent she is cracking under the pressure of her title.” another sneered.

“How is this sniveling child supposed to keep us safe?.”

“Out of the way.” Cullen snarled at their insults and pushed his way through the crowd. “Let me through.” He shouted a little louder than intended, the order echoing off the stone walls of the hall. The hall fell silent instantly under his wrath. The crowd parted allowing him to approach her directly.

“inquisitor can you hear me?” Cullen approach her slowly. He knew from experience how easy it was for a mage to get out of control in a panicked state. 

She looked up at him her eye’s wild.

“It's ok.” Cullen reached out and caressed her arm. He had to get her out of here. He scooped her up and headed towards the doors to her quarters, one of Leliana’s spies suddenly appeared and opened the heavy door and closed it behind them. “Little one, what happened?” he asked gently ones the door was closed.

She didn’t say anything just fisted her hand in his mantle and pressed her to heated face against his cool chest plate.

“It might help to talk.” He watched her as he walked up the stairs. He had voiced his opinion that they were pressing too hard this morning and was ultimately overruled for the sake of Orlais Josephine had said. “I’ll keep the vipers away from you, at least for the afternoon.”

She whimpered as he laid her in bed.

“Rest, I need to run to my office and get my work and set up a guard rotations.” He kissed her forehead gently. Cullen turned to go as Dorian and Bull both appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“What happened?” Dorian demanded as he rushed to her bed.

“She had a panic attack.” Cullen informed him. “Will you stay with her while I set up a guard rotation and grab some paperwork from my office. I anticipate she will be asleep when I get back I wish to be here when she wakes up.”

“If you want Cullen I can take care of the rotation.” Bull offered.

“That would be great.” The only person Cullen trusted with his men  besides Rylen was Bull. 

“Kadan I will be back.” Bull winked at Dorian as he settled into the bed next to Talon.

“Oh are we uses nicknames in public now?” Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just Cullen.” Bull waved off his lover as he headed down the stairs with Cullen behind him. “I’m surprised it took her this long to show any signs of the traumatic shit she's been through over the last few months.”

“I agree.” Cullen said as bull pushed the door open. 

Cullen had returned to Talon’s tower and she was fast asleep with Dorian wrapped around her protectively. He set his paperwork on her desk and poured himself some tea. he sat down and started going over the missive's in front of him. He needed to get some open supply lines to the western approach to Rylen to help prepare for the coming army.  _ Rylen, _ his second in command and best friend was not very happy with his new assignment in the western approach. Cullen couldn’t blame him but Rylen was the only one he truly trusted to hold the fortress in the name of the inquisition. 

_ Commander, _

_ Here is a list of pressing issues: _

  * __Water, the well was contaminated__


  * _Fucking darkspawn_


  * _crazy wardens and Venatori_


  * _Vargastes_



 

_ Commander I will always go where you send me but this is has got to be the most miserable place I have ever been, it hot then Andraste’s fire during the day and then freezing at night. We need a morale boost, something special for us that are trapped in this blighted desert.  _

_ -Knight Captain Rylen _

Cullen wrote down some idea’s for helping the men stuck in the desert. He would run it by the other advisor’s but Talon would ultimately have the last say. If it were up to him he would send a chef, a well cooked meal at the end of the day could do wonders for anyone, even someone stuck out in the desert.

Cullen glanced up as Dorian got out of bed. It was hard not to notice the mage was naked to the waist, his toned arms and abs and his flawless olive skin. Cullen averted his eyes as he untangled himself from Talon and put his robes back on. It was hard not to notice the mage and under normal circumstances there would be a big problem with this scenario but Cullen knew what Dorian had with Talon is completely platonic and Cullen knew he had nothing to worry about from the mage.

“If either of you need anything, please send a runner.” Dorian pretended like he hadn’t caught the commander checking him out. It was wrong on so many levels except the one that was completely thrilling. “I’ll be at the tavern for dinner and beyond that my room.”

“Thanks Dorian.” Cullen glanced up at his friends, face slightly warm.

Cullen glanced up when he heard two sets of footsteps walking quietly up the stairs. At first he thought it was Dorian coming back possibly with Bull in tow but the footsteps were to light, it most likely Leliana and possibly Josephine, who was mostly likely on damage control. He glanced up as the two women reached the top of the stairs. Cullen nodded to the bed where Talon was tangled in his mantle still asleep.

“How is she?” Josephine asked.

“She had a panic attack, I haven't had a chance to speak with her properly.” He sighed his name on a handful of papers and handed them off to Josephine. “It's probably just stress.”

Josephine rolled her eyes and took the papers.

“She was very sheltered from what I have gathered about her past.” Leliana glanced at the bed. “She isn't use to this level of attention”

“Or horror Leliana.” Josephine looked at her friend. “I mean are you not a little frightened of time magic and red Templars.”

“ and Orlaisians.” Cullen added with a chuckle.

“Haha commander.” Leliana rolled her eyes. “ you speak with her when she wakes up, it would best for her to deal with this baggage before we leave for the winter place.”

The two women filed down the stairs and the echoing of the closing door against the tower walls heralded their exit. Cullen looked up and she was peeking at him from under the mountain of blankets and his fur mantle, her pale blue eye wide. “Hi.” He said softly with a lopsided smile.

“Hi.” Her voice barely a whisper. “Are they mad?”

“How can they truly be mad, it is their grueling schedule that pushed you too hard.” Cullen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Talon crawled into his lap and curled up against his armor less chest. 

“So what happened?” Cullen wrapped his arms around her. 

Talon’s mouth went dry when she remembered the feeling of red Lyrium, the song, It just took over. “Is it possible that someone in the fortress could have red Lyrium?”

Cullen narrowed his eye’s at the implication. “Why do you ask?”

“I could have sworn I heard it in the hall.” She frowned. “The song I mean, it suddenly felt like it was all around me.” she paused. “And all those people with their masks, how do we truly know what is under there?”

“That’s Josephine department, I’m going to have our Templar's do a sweep just to be safe.” he paused. “And I’ll have Josephine draw up a roster of Nobles that are currently in our midst.” 

“Better safe than sorry.” She said softly.

“Agreed, why don’t you get into the tub and relax and I will see about getting some food brought up, you slept through lunch.” Cullen pressed his lips against her hairline.

“Will you wash my hair?” she giggled and unfolded herself from his arms. She shivered at the memory of his fingers digging into her scalp after the Wavyn venom incent.

He smirked at her little joke but the arch of her back, water cascading from her wet hair, the feeling of the wet strands between his fingers. “I’ll be along shortly.” his mind instantly strayed to her wet cunt against his mouth, the taste of her orgasim on his lips. Cullen felt the blush creeping across his face, his heart beating a little faster.

Talon turned to go into the washroom when Cullen was suddenly on her, crushing her against his chest. She angled her head up to met his lips as they crushed against her. she opened her mouth to his impatient lips and hungry tongue. Talon’s stomach muscles tightened as her need started build within her, a tension at her core like a bow string being pulled tight and her fingers fisted in his linen shirt trying to get closer to him. “I want less clothes.” she broke the kiss and pressed her lips against his neck, remembering when he asked her to bite him, the sensation of his flesh between her teeth sent a shiver through her whole body.

“Careful little one.” He shivered when her teeth tentatively sank into the flesh of his neck, he liked it harder, but that would come with time, the more comfortable she was the the more open she would be to his appetites. He felt his pants tighten as she peppered kisses along his neck and took his earlobe between her teeth and nipped gently, his cock twitched to life. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” he growled and fisted his hand in her braid, tugging it gently to get her attention. He could feel the beast stirring. 

She wasn’t sure what had come over her but she met his gaze with the same intensity of need. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip. “Mine.” she breathed and cupped his cheek.

“For good or ill.” he chuckled darkly. He reached for the hem of her tunic and pulled it over her head her black braid falling over her shoulder, her pale skin a stark contrast from her raven's wing braid. He crushed his lips to hers pressing his needy tongue into her mouth. 

Talon met his lips and rubbed her tongue against his, vying for dominance. She reached out, breaking the kiss to tug his tunic over his head. She needed more of him. he had to bend slightly so she could complete her task. Her eye’s widened at his impressive chest and abs and the equally impressive array of scars. She ran her hand over his six pack and leaned in and kissed the claw mark that marred his chest. She had never seen a man naked and she wasn’t disappointed.  

Cullen closed his eye’s and rested his hands on her shoulders as her lips pressed against the remnants of the desire demons attack, soothing an old hurt. He took a step back and locked eyes with her, amber and blue locked together in their desire. his fingers nimbly unhooked her breast band started unwinding the delicate material wrapping it around his fist never breaking eye contact. “Are you sure?” he licked his lips.

“Never more sure of anything else in my life.” she shivered as her nipples pebbled from a mix of desire and the cool breeze against her overheated skin from the open balcony doors.

He growled and dropped to his knees and pressed his face into her bare breasts inhaling her scent, dawn lotus and citrus. He began pressing kisses to her bare flesh as his mouth found its way to her nipple and sucked one of them into his mouth while he rolled the other between his fingers. 

Talon moaned and buried her fingers in his hair scraping her fingernails against his scalp. 

“Talon what do you want?” Cullen looked up at her from his knees between the valley of her deceptively large breasts. his fingers toyed with the tie on her pants.

Talon’s cheeks flushed as she remembered the feeling of his tongue and mouth against her most sensitive parts and the feeling of his golden curls against the inside of her thighs. She closed her eyes as a moan escaped her lips at the memory. She flinched when she felt her pants slide down her legs along with her small clothes. Her stomach clenched when he ran a finger through her wet folds. She thought she would be nervous to be naked in front of a man, but she found that she wasn’t nervous at all. She wanted him, she wanted all of him.

“Do you want me to prepare you with my mouth?” he smirked. “prepare your tight cunt to take my cock.” it was too much, he knew instantly. He needed to calm down.

She shivered at his dirty words, conflicted between being offended and turned on. She accepted it for the latter, as the knot of desire tightened at his naughty words. 

“Anything that happens here, is safe.” Cullen noticed the look of uncertainty in her eyes. “And nothing will happen that you don’t want.” he stood and cupped her cheek. “And you may find that you like things, that seem unsavory at first.” or at least he hoped she would.

Talon leaned into his hand. “Please Cullen.” 

“Tell me what you need.” He whispered against her ear.

“Please touch me.”

Cullen smirked and gently pushed her down on the bed. She was laid out completely bare for him. He picked up her right foot and started massaging the sole. His eye’s locked on hers, despite her state of undress and his lust, this needed to be about her and she would need to be completely relaxed in order to take his rather large cock. “If you need me to stop, say Phylactery, it’s your safe word.”

“Did Bull talk to you?” her cheeks reddened when he said safe word.

“No, but it’s important that you have one.” He kissed the inside of her ankle and ran his hand down the inside of her leg.  

Talon couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as his kisses slowly ran down her leg toward her cunt that was begging for his touch “Please Cullen.” she whined.

“Patients little one, this will be painful if I don’t prepare you properly.” he looked up at her from between her legs. The beast could smell her desire for him as he neared her folds. He reached up and pressed a finger into her silken folds that were already so wet for him. “Very good little one, so wet.” his voice was dangerously soft, he was holding onto his restraint by its treads.

The cool air breezed  through room pebbling her overheated skin as desire coiled in her belly from Cullen head between her legs. Talon opened her eye’s when he swiped the flat of his tongue along the apex of her thighs. He lapped at her everywhere but where she wanted. She moved her hips in time with his finger urging him on all the while the need building up inside of until she wasn’t sure she could take it.

Cullen added a second finger gently, giving her body time to adjust. It would be like that at first, he would have to be careful but eventually the beast would have his way. He groaned as his aching cock found some frickson it so desperately wanted, his hips bucking against the bed. He could feel her tightening around his fingers as he gently pumped into her. He looked up at her watching him as he sealed his mouth over her pearl.

Talon’s toes curled into the bed as the waves of her orgasm hit her. Her hips rocked against his face. She realized this orgasm was different, it felt like his finger’s were prolonging the waves that ravaged her body her thighs clamping down on his head and her hands fisted in the sheets. It was like she was a bow string that snapped. Her breaths were coming in gasps as all the tension drained from her body leaving her completely boneless. “That was amazing.” she breathed, a euphoric blush on her breasts and cheeks.

Cullen smirked as he drew himself up on his knees, her legs falling bonelessly to the bed. He slowly kissed up her silken skin, running his tongue around her navel. He kissed up her left breast and took the nipple into her mouth and then kissed a path to the right. He looked up at her for any signs of unease but found none.

She groaned in protest when he stood, after leaving a trail of fiery kisses up her body.

Cullen memorized her like this, lying there completely boneless a soft flush on her cheeks, her cooling skin pebbled. Her nipples standing at stiff peaks and the listening folds of her cunt begging for his cock. He smirked, this was his, she was his. He quickly untied his pants and pushed them over his hips freeing his engorged cock. He groaned at the feeling of the cool air against his sensitive head.

“Every part of you is perfect.” Talon looked up at him standing above her completely naked, looking like a chiseled god from some lost religion. Her eye’s traveled to his cock standing proudly the purple head pointing towards his navel. 

Cullen kneeled on the edge of the bed and crawled to her slotting his hips between her legs, pushing her thighs apart. Without any words, he slowly pushed the head of his cock against her folds meeting resistance like he knew he would.. He watched her face closely as he slowly pushed into her. Cullen wasn’t sure where his self control was coming from. His hands were fisted in the sheets and he buried his face in her neck and then he felt it. The thin membrane, her maidenhood. 

Talon could feel herself stretching around him as he pushed deeper inside of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. She looked up at him as he watching her closely. She pushed her hips against him and flinched when she felt a pinch of pain. She dug her nails into his shoulder and closed her eyes tight, silent tears working their way down her cheeks. Her body tensed at pain, and it was like she could feel every engorged vein in his cock.

“Relax.” He whispered against her ear and slipped his hand between them and started rubbing circles with his thumb against her pearl. “I'm sorry.” He kissed her gently. The beast roared as he finally hilted himself deep inside of her. “Please open your eyes for me.”

Talon blinked her watery eyes open and met Cullen's amber eyes. Her blue eyes drying as the pain subsided, cullen kissing the salty tears from her cheeks. She could feel the tension building at her core as he started to gently move still rubbing circles at her clit.

“You feel so good.” Cullen groaned as he pulled almost all the way out and gently pushed back into her, he could feel her start to convulse around him signaling her orgasm was imminent. He pushed his face into her neck and sank his teeth into her neck and pushed thumb his against her clit hard. He breathed as he felt her already tight channel started to convulse against his cock almost violently.

“Cullen I can't.” She cried as the tension suddenly snapped and fire raced through her veins as the waves of her orgasm rocked her body. She arched her back and screamed his name. Her nails digging into his flesh, not missing the fact that him biting her seemed to tripper the almost violent but pleasurable experience.

Cullen picked up the pace as the beast started to take over driving into harder and deeper, his lust grew stronger the closer to his orgasm he got. He felt himself swell inside of her and his balls tightened he hilted himself a little rougher then he should have as he filled her with his seed still driving into as her orgasm milked him dry. He shouted his pleasure in the form of her name and collapsed on top of her burying his face in her neck. “That was…” he trailed off trying to think of the right word.

“Incredible.” She supplied.

Cullen kissed the bite mark he left on her neck and slowly pulled his softening cock out of her. He smirked at blood on his cock and his seed leaking out of her cunt. The beast roared in victory. 

She winced as he pulled out of her, already feeling the soreness. 

“Stay here, I'm going to start a bath for you.” He paused and reached for a healing potion. “ this will help with the soreness.” 

Talon watched as he stalked naked from the room to prepare the tub. She groaned as she sat up and grimaced when she saw the blood. She had heard from other girls in the circle that this would happen but they never mentioned the orgasm part. She sighed and looked when walked back in the room.

“Let's get you cleaned up.” He scooped her up gently walked back into the wash room with her nestled against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beast is Cullen's lust. I feel when you go through any sort of sexual torture, it would make intimacy hard and desire hard to discern from lust, so their sort of a duality to his sexuality that will be explored at a later date!  
> It might seem sort of fast for them to be having sex for the first time but I have some things planned for the winter palace and beyond that require her to have some experience


	9. not a full chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so funny story, this was so supposed to be apart of the last chapter, I recently realized it was not, so you get a little tiny chapter   
> <3  
> Jess

The breeze coming from the open doors of her balcony gently caressed her overheated flesh, filling the room with fresh mountain air. The need to have him inside of her after waking up to his hard cock nestled against her ass over rode her physical soreness from the night before, which wasn’t that bad. She cautiously allowed herself to be impaled by him inch by inch, her nails digging into his flesh as she stretched to accommodate him, his hand gripping her hips. She enjoyed the new depth she got being on top of him. “That is so good.” she moaned and tossed her head back when his cock bottomed out against her womb. 

“You take my cock so well.” He grunted as his hips stilled waiting for her to accommodate him at a new depth. his lust for her was insatiable. He was holding onto his steely resolve by a thread. “You need to move” he growled guiding her along his cock for the much needed friction. 

She let him guide her mostly because despite her actually taking control of the situation by mounting him she didn't actually know what to do. She slowly started to move in time with his thrusts and his hands on her hips guiding her. Her breasts keeping time with her movement and his hands relaxing on her hips as her body become one with his.

“Just like that.” He moaned his  bottom lip between his teeth, while pushing his head into the pillow, eye closed. He cupping her breast, nipples trapped between his strong fingers

Talon’s orgasm started to build ones he started tweaking her  nipples. She moaned his name as the pressure started to build at her core. She started moving faster.

“Talon come for me.” Cullen could feel her body's response to having him so deep inside of her. “Be a good girl and let go.” 

Talon slammed down as the waves of her orgasm rocked her, her nails dug into his chest as his name fell incoherently from her lips. Her breath coming in gasps rutting out the last waves of her pleasure around his aching cock.

“My turn.” Cullen grinned darkly, his eyes dark with his desire for her.  He rolled her over without taking his cock out of her. “Talon what's your word?” He was holding onto his restraint by a thread.

“Phylactery.” She breathed.

“I’m afraid this won't be gentle.” He said too softly as he gathered her legs over his shoulder. 

The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, it was to calm like she was about to be hit by an coming storm. The filthy things he whispered in her ear as he fucked her at grueling pace and before she knew it she was rocked by a second orgasm. “Fuck” was all she could manage to say as her back arched under him and her hands fisted in sheets.

“You like being fuck hard, don't you little one?” Cullen's balls tightened as the question left his lips. “Makers breath you feel so good.” He cursed as he hilted himself and let his seed flow into her, hips bucking as her contracting cunt milked every last bit of the seed from his cock. He collapsed on top of her both sweaty and breathless from their early morning activities.

“Good morning.” She giggled and pressed a kiss against his sweaty neck.

“Good morning.” He rolled off of her and onto his side. She had most beautiful afterglow, and with the sun coming up behind her bathing in light, she looked like some goddess, and dammit  he wanted to worship her. “Maker's breath, you are so beautiful.”

Talons cheeks reddened at the compliment. “You're not hard to look at yourself.” She rolled to her side and locked eyes with him. “Will it always be like this?”

“The More we learn about each other's tastes the better it will be.” He brushed a loose strand of her hair from her face. “I should probably get up.” He kissed her nose. “I need to go inspect the troops.”

“Was this Rylen’s job?” Talon watched as he wiped down his body with a wet wash cloth at her basin.

“How did you know?” He chucked.

“Because you’re always gone when I wake up.” she frowned.

“I’m normally up this early anyway but your right Rylen normal handles inspections and what not.” he tugged on his tunic and pulled on his leather pants. “Besides it makes Josie job easier if I’m gone before the Nobles get up.”

Talon sat up and frowned.

“Just because I’m not announcing it off the rooftops doesn’t mean I’m hiding that I care for you.” he sat down on the edge of bed. “I’m just being discreet.” he touched her face. “Trust me I would never leave this bed or you if I didn’t have too.”

She smiled and kissed his lips.

“Besides I have to pack and finalize travel preparations.” He said softly.  “We leave tomorrow.” he strapped on his breast plate.

“I know and I’m not look forward to it.” She pulled herself out of bed and picked up his tunic off the floor and pulled it over her head.

“I’ll see you at lunch little one.” he shrugged his mantle on and walked across the room. “Have a good day.” he kissed her her soft supple lips.

*

Dorian watched as the commander slipped from her room and normally he would still be asleep with bull curled around him but Dorian needed to address something very important with his other Amatus this morning. He wasn’t sure how long they had been having sex but by the smile on the commander's face they were definitely having it now. “Morning Commander.”

Cullen glanced at Dorian sitting at one of the table with a cup of coffee in front of him and a small crate beside him. “I’m surprised to see you up this early.” Cullen quirked an eyebrow.

“You and me both my friend.” Dorian stood and gulped down the rest of his coffee. “His our darling inquisitor up?”

“I believe she was going to take a bath.” 

“I better get this to her.” Dorian patted the box. “Don’t want any Lion Cubs running around skyhold.” Dorian started to walk away. “The coffee is for you Commander.” he said over his shoulder. 

Cullen blush covered his whole face, he hadn’t even thought to speak to her about birth control. He picked up and gulped the coffee. “Hey, Dorian.” He called. “Thanks.”

Dorian nodded to the Commander as he opened the door to the left of the throne. 

Dorian sighed as he took the steps one at a time.

_ Oh to be young and in love _ , Dorian thought to him as he crested the stairs. “Talon Darling where are you?”

“In bath Amatus.” She called.

Dorian opened the crate and pulled out a potion bottle and walked into the washroom. He smiled to himself, she was laying in the copper tub with her hands resting on the side, completely relaxed. She was perhaps the most perfect women he had ever encountered. “You should probably drink this, I should have had you start them a week ago.”

“What is it?” Talon asked as she leaned forward and took the bottle from his hand. 

“We wouldn’t want any little Lion cubs traipsing around skyhold.” Dorian gestured with his hand. “Imagine the scandal, Josephine would be properly mortified.” He paused for Dramatic effect. “The unmarried inquisitor pregnant by her commander.”

Talon snorted and uncorked the bottle and drank down the fluid. 

“And your welcome, I adjusted the taste just for you.”

“You’re the best Amatus.” she winked.

“Now tell me everything.” Dorian sat down on the stool at her vanity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise plot! lol  
> <3  
> Jess

Talon yawned as she walked out of her tent. It was the second day of traveling and Talon was already ready to return to skyhold. It was taking longer for them to travel because of such a big party not to mention the army that had been traveling with them but the bulk of the army had left a first light keeping. A small group with them to accompany them to the Trevelyan estate her father had offered it to them when he learned they would be attending the peace talks as a guest of the Grand Duke.

Josephine and Vivienne had just come out of their tent looking perfect as always. Ezra hadn’t even brushed her hair just put it in a messy bun on top of her head. She smirked at cullen drinking his coffee by the fire. Her bite marks were visible on his neck from this morning ‘briefing’ in her tent before anyone else woke up. She shivered at the memory. He had taken her hard against the table in her in tent.

“My dear you shoulds really do something with your hair.” Vivianne cleared her throat and looked Talon up and down.

“We’re traveling, you’ve traveled with me before, I don’t do appearances when I’m in the field.” Talon narrowed her eyes when she saw the cloud of dust beyond the tents. She glanced in Cullen’s direction he was standing now too because he had noticed it also. “Commander…”

“I’m on it.” he said without looking at her and walked away from the camp fire.

Vivienne scowled and opened her mouth to chastise the inquisitor and remind her how important appearances were but a horse and rider ran into camp, the man had several arrows sticking out of his back. 

“Ambush.” he shouted and promptly fell off his horse.

“To arms.” Cullen shouted.

“Healer.” Talon kneeled next to the man.

“Don’t worry about me your worship.” The man coughed, blood coming out of his mouth with spittle. he knew he wouldn’t make it, he could feel the corruption from the red lyirum tipped arrows. “It won’t be long now.” he assured her. 

She took his hand. “No one should ever die alone.” Tears filled her eyes, this man was dying for her cause. The hardest part of leading the inquisition for Talon was when her people died. She glanced up at Solas and he shook his head. She cursed the maker for this. She stayed on the ground with him until his hand went limp in hers. “Someone get my staff.” she got to her feet, luckily she had out on most of her armor before leaving the tent.

“Here Boss.” Bull handed Talon her staff and helped her secure the rest of her armor. “Bull, Vivienne I want the two of you to stay With Josephine.” she looked at him. “Blackwall, Dorian, and Cole, you’re with me.”

The the camp was quickly overrun. Bull, Leliana, Viv, and Josephine had already fled with the scouts on horseback. The corruption of the Red Templars was weakening Cullen, Talon could see it, his swings were getting weaker with every stroke of his sword. She herself was running out of will mana. She looked up sharply when she heard Blackwall groan. It was a behemoth, it was still a ways away but it was lumbering towards them with its own set of guard. Talon knew that they couldn’t hold out for much longer. She sighed and shot a weak fireball at them. 

“Cullen you need to Take Talon and go.” Cassandra shouted knowing that Cullen was suffering being so closed to these red templars and Talon refused to take Lyrium at all even before she had entered a relationship with Cullen. 

“We’ll give you time.” Blackwall agreed. “We’ve taken down Behemoths before.” 

Cole suddenly appeared with Talon Stallion, the other horses had been taken or scattered but Talon’s horse was loyal to last. “He wouldn’t leave you.”

“I can’t leave you guys.” Talon said breathlessly and shot another weak fireball. She knew cassandra was right but she hated to admit it. She didn’t want to leave her people, she hated the feeling of fleeing.

“Damnit Cullen we need the two of you to survive, go now.” Cassandra shouted at him and downed a healing potions.

“I can’t leave my men.” Cullen glanced at the small guard that was fighting alongside them, the main host had already left before the ambush, that was something at least.

“Ser with all do respect you don’t look so good.” Lysette called. “It might be better if you let me lead and you save the inquisitor, she refuses the lyrium I keep offering her.”

He glared at her but his eyes settled on Talon and she was exhausted. he sheathed his sword and mounted Talon’s horse and Cole helped her up behind him. “We’ll meet you at the Trevelyan estate.” 

Talon twisted in her seat and watched the last of the red templars approach the camp. She cursed and pressed her overheated face against Cullen’s cool armor, he taken his mantle off at some, hopefully he had another one because that was corrupted with red lyrium for sure. Talon hated leaving them behind but she could feel Cullen shaking inside his armor. She sighed and relaxed against him as he lead the horse away.

*

Cullen would be lying if he said they weren’t lost. Talon had slept most of the trip and he was feeling the effects of the earlier battle. He wished he knew Orlais a little better but like any good Fereldan boy he did everything he could to avoid having to come here. He didn’t have patients for the game like Josephine and Leliana lived for. He wasn’t looking forward to the peace talks. He wasn’t sure he believed that peace was possible.

Cullen glanced up at the position of the sun, it was almost afternoon. He pressed his hand against her smaller ones firmly clasped around him, securing her in place. He didn’t know how she managed to fall asleep still hold on. He shot a glance over his shoulder and her eyes were closed and her face pressed against his armor.  _ That can’t be comfortable _ , he thought to himself.

The forest here was very thick and lush, he hadn’t expected that here. He was about to wake her but them the horse started acting up. He frowned and tried to rein him in but it seemed Talon’s horse wasn’t having, he was stomping his hooves at the ground and backing away. He hadn’t realized the ground was shaking until he saw the boulder fly through the air. “Shit.” he curse and jumped off the horse dragging a groggy Talon with him with.

The horse ran away.  _ Loyal my foot _ , he thought to himself as he watched the war horse run away,

Talon yawned and looked around. She realized rather quickly that they had some how gotten to the Emerald graves, her eye’s widened when she saw the giant. “Cullen why are we in the emerald graves?” she asked without looking away from the scene in front of her.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t have a map.” He whispered without looking at her. He was totally fascinated by the giant fighting the Behemoth red templar. He felt like it was a ones in a lifetime thing and despite the horror of the situation, he couldn’t seem to look away.

“You should have seen the giant fighting in the dragon in storm coast.” Talon rested up beside him to watch.

“Do we have any camps near here?” Cullen asked.

She stood and looked around and ducked back down so they wouldn’t be seen “Across that river and down that hill a ways.” she pointed. “It overlooks the Lion Pavilion.” she paused and looked around. “Where’s Phil?”

“Phil?” He shot her a questioning look.

“Philiam, my horse.” she shrugged. “I named after my uncle that’s a bard.”

Cullen and Talon stayed away from the red templars as they walked along the tree line. Talon smiled when he took her hand. Cullen was very alert and kept looking around for any possible enemies. She looked in a clearing between a natural break in the treeline at the war still raging on. She narrowed her eye and slowed to a stop as she studied the nearest red templar camp. The camp was set up with tents in a circle around the first and boxes of supplies but their was also a cage with people inside. “Cullen there are people in that cage.”

Cullen crouched down and studied the cage in the distance. The camp had a few guards but most of them were fighting the giant. “Talon we need rest.”

She glared at him. “We can’t just leave them.” she paused. “What if those were your soldiers in that cage?”

He knew she would never agree to leave them behind, she never realized how important she was always worried about everyone else. He frowned. “We have to come up with a plan.” 

*

Solona frowned as she sat and took stock of her life, The Hero of Fereldan indeed. She had been traveling with Sigrid and they had run into Anders, who was hiding out suffering from the Calling alone waiting for Hawke, who was doing something with the inquisition. So she took some time and convinced him into joining her on this little adventure to see what Carel wanted in the Western Approach. 

She should have joined the inquisition when Leliana’s letter had caught up with her but she soldiered on looking for the cure until she started to hearing the calling herself.  then suddenly every warden she knew was hearing it and Carel sent out orders for the wardens to go to the Western Approach for some kind of meeting even Alistair got a raven. It was was odd, why were they meeting in that blighted desert instead of the Anderfalls? She had send orders to Nathaniel to keep all his wardens in Ferelden no matter what and most importantly no one was to go to the deep roads until she got back. 

“What do you think they want us for?” Sigid asked as her eyes scanned the surroundings.

“I don’t know.” Solona shrugged and narrowed her eyes and watched as the Red Templars continued fighting the giant in the distance, it was truly a sight to see.

“What all Templar’s want.” Anders insisted. “To lock us in cages.”

“Except I’m not Mage.” Sigrun glared at him. “Remember Dwarf, no Magic.” she held up her hand and wiggled her fingers

Solona rolled her eyes, Anders was more than she could deal with sometimes. She flinched when she heard a battle cry and three armored men ran out of the forest and engaged what was left of their captors after the fight with the giant. She started rattling the bars because there were no more templars left in camp. “Help me, this might be our chance.”

“Damn the mage bane in these shackles.” Anders complained as he rattled the bars.

“Someone’s coming.” Sigrun narrowed her eyes as a shadow fade stepped out of the forest towards their prison.

Solona looked up as younger looking mage appeared at the door and went to work on the lock. She glanced up at the battle raging out of camp.

“How did she learn to pick a lock.” Anders asked suddenly. “They don’t teach that in the circle, that’s for sure.”

“Shut up, you’ll draw attention.” She snapped and stepped away from the door. She looked at Sigrun in her tattered warden armor. “Can you get their shackles off if I give you my kit?”

“Yes.” Sigrun smiled cheerfully and took the kit.

“Thanks.” The mysterious woman smiled and and drew two dagger and ran into the fray.

“Are those spectral daggers?” Solona’s eye’s widened. 

“She definitely didn’t learn to fight in the circle.” Anders said in a surprised tone.

“Shut up.” both women glared at him.

Solona felt her connection to the fade slowly returning and her eye’s widened when she realized just who it was that came to there rescue. He stood a head taller than the other two armored men fighting with him, his trademark curly blond hair was askew as he took off his helmet. She glanced at Anders and frowned, this should be interesting.          

*

“Well that was bracing.” Talon kicked one of the dead bodies as she walked passed it. “Cullen how are you, I have a rejuvenation spell if you need it.”

He grunted but shook his head.

“Do you guys think you could take care of the bodies?” Talon looked at the two solders and the scout that had helped them. “They will need to be burned to destroy the Red Lyrium.”

“Of course inquisitor.” one of them murmured and looked around. 

“If I may your worship Sister Leliana is looking for you, it would probably best if you went back to camp and sent word.” The scout started going through the pockets of the deceased templars.

“Please bring back any letters you should find I don’t care what it is.” Cullen whipped his sword on his pants and put it in its scabbard. “Shipping manifests, love letters, I want them all.” 

“Yes Commander.”

Talon sighed and started back towards the camp. She rubbed the back of her neck as she walked. She glanced at Cullen as he fell into step beside her. She took a deep breath and put a soft smile on her face. The truth was she was exhausted and covered in corrupted blood all she wanted was a bath and a bedroll but she had to be the inquisitor. The three Gray Wardens were speaking in hushed tones back in the Templar camp “Hello.”

Solona knew it was now or never, she hadn’t seen Cullen in years and had no idea who that mage was to him but she remember who she use to be to him. She straightened her spine and channeled her rank, warden commander of Ferelden, consort to the king. She swiftly turned. “Thank you.” she said crisply.

“I’m just glad I could help.” Talon smiled and shook her hand. “We…” 

“Oh Andrstes blighted Staff.” 

Talon raised an eyebrow and looked at the mage standing beyond Solona. Talon flinched when Cullen drew his sword. “Whoa.” she turned quickly and put both her hands on his armored chest.

“Do you know who that is?” He shouted looking at her with a blinding rage.

“I have no idea but I bet you’re going to tell me, just as soon as he calm the fuck down and put that sword away.” Talon said forcefully while physical trying to restrain him.her temper flaring, She had had enough of this day.

Cullen growled and put his sword away. He studied the two other people and suddenly all his rage was gone. She stood there in her Gray warden armor, her hair unbound and blowing in the breeze. “Solona.”

“Its nice to you Cullen.”  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hard conversation is had and a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! sorry, long time no talk but here's a new chapter and surprise more plot and no smut. I promise there will be smut in the next chapter! maybe lol  
> comments and Kudos give me life <3  
> xoxo  
> Jess

Chapter

    The forests of the emerald graves were so beautiful, the sun barely peeking through the thick canopy, birds chirping, the sound of water running over rocks. Talon would be enjoying her walk through the forest with her Idol Solona Amell if wasn’t for Cullen and Anders screaming at each other. She sighed keeping her eyes forward. She was trying to stay out of it for, the truth was she had very strong opinions on both sides of the argument but her voice would solve nothing at this juncture. She was trying to block them out, she hoped they just needed to get this out of their system. At some point they would have to calm down, so as a group they can come up with a plan that keeps the wardens safe while getting her and Cullen to the her father's estate were the rest of the inquisition was at.

“You need to be arrested and brought to justice.” Cullen shouted with his hand on the hilt of his sword, his anger had come back as soon as the shock of seeing Solona wore off. “Inquisitor!”

Talon groaned when Cullen used her title.

“Me.” Anders shouted back. “You were the one that allowed things to get so out of hand in Gallows maybe if you had realized your boss was hopped up on Red Lyrium sooner none of this would have ever happened”

Solona and Sigrun grimaced at each other.

“You killed hundreds of people with that blast.” Cullen unsheathed his sword. “Hundreds of people that had nothing to do with mages and templars.”

“And how many innocent mages did you kill Knight-Captain Rutherford?” Anders shot back at him, venom seeping from every syllable.

“That’s enough.” Talon exploded. She pushed her way in between the ex templar and the mage. “Both of you.” she glared from one to the other. “Cullen do you want to speak about the Templer’s role in the mage rebellion, yours role specifically?” Talon challenged him, eyes narrowed head cocked.

“That is no longer my title.” Cullen growled but relented he pressed his hand against Talons hand on his breast plate and looked at her with shame filled eyes. He sheathed sword and turned away.

“That will always be your title.” Anders shouted after him.

Cullen froze his whole body went ridged.

“Whoa.” Solona saw her opening glaring at Anders. She grabbed Cullens arm and looked up at him. “Let’s go talk Cullen.”

He started to protest.

“Go.” Talon locked eyes with him. “Please.” her expression softened. “Nothing has ever been solved by shouting at each other.”

Cullen allowed Solona to lead him away from the inquisitor and Anders.

Anders was shocked at the authority this tiny mage wielded over Knight-Captain Rutherford, he looked from her to Cullen’s retreating back.

“You come with me.” Talon reached up and grabbed his feather mantle and drug the much taller mage away.

“I like her.” Sigrun chuckled to the inquisition soldier standing next to her.

“My lady shall we go to camp?” The soldier asked.

“Lead the way.” Sigrun smiled sweetly.

“I’m capable of walking you know.” Anders struggled against her grip on him. “Where are you taking me anyway?” he paused. “Hopefully you’re not going to throw me off a cliff.” He paused. “Hawke would be mad.” Anders hoped he would anyway.

Talon drug him to the cliffside. She let go of his mantle and scanned the area for the glint in distance. “Do you see that  in the distance?” she pointed. “That glint on that rock face?”

“Yes, its one of those skulls mounted on a poll with a gemstone in the eye.” He shrugged. “I’ve seen them around in my travels recently.”

“It’s the skull of a tranquil.” Talon looked up at him, she needed him to understand. “When grand enchanter Fiona indenture the southern mages to a Tevinter Magister the Venatori rounded up the tranquil and killed them, like dogs.” She paused and gestures with her hand. “And they erected those morbid seeing devices.”

“You mean put them out of their emotionless misery.” Anders regretted the words as they left his mouth.

Talon stiffened at the arrogance in his voice. She turned and glared up at him. “The right can be reversed.” she said in a too calm voice. “Those tranquil could have been cured, brought back from their emotionless state but now they are dead and nothing can reverse death.”

Anders felt his whole world tilt on its side. He clutched her upper arm to steady himself as her words washed over him.

“I just thought you should know.” she squeezed his arm.

“H...ha...has anyone been reversed?” He stammed, tears started to come out of his eyes. Karl, All he could think about was Karl. He could have been cured he didn’t have to die.

“He died when the white spire fell.” Talon said softly. She didn’t know any of the specifics just that it had been done.

Anders covered his mouth with his hand and fell to his knees letting go of her in the process.

“The tranquil are people to Anders, so are Templars and the people of the chantry.” Talon kneeled and put an arm around him to him some comfort. “And ultimately people are fallible and they make mistakes, I imagine you understand that now.” she paused “When you’re ready the camp is right there.” She pointed to the camp and stood to walk away.

“I’m sorry.” he sobbed after her.

“You're not, not truly but I’m confident you’ve gained some perspective and sometimes thats the best you can hope for.” She said without turning around.

She was right on both accounts.

Talon sighed and walked down the path to camp leaving Anders behind to contemplate her words. She straightened her posture. She felt bad, she felt she had been cruel to him but the way he spoke about the tranquil had really gotten to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat as memory of the shack by the lake resurfaced.

She smiled softly as she walked into Camp because she had too, because she was the leader. Solona was sitting next to Cullen and they were speaking in soft tones near the fire and the Dwarf whose name she had yet to learn was looking over the map. “Talon Trevelyan.” She said softly as she stood next her. “Please just call me Talon and not one of those other stupid titles they saddled me with.”

“Sigrun.” the dwarf snorted.

Talon scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and turned to the scout. “I need to get this to Sister nightingale immediately, she needs to know that the commander and I are alive and we may be bring company with us when we come to the estate.”

“Yes your worship.” The scout nodded.

“See no one can just call me by name.” Talon huffed but grinned at the scout.

“Sorry your worship.” the scout chuckled. “We received this massive just before you arrived, I’ll get this sent immediately.”

Opened the decoded message.

_All camps on high alert inquisitor and Commander are missing send out search parties_

_Nightengale_

She reached into her shirt and pulled out her listening crystal. It immediately got hot.

“Amatus you better have your listening crystal we are all worried about you and our dear commander.” Dorian’s worried voice poured out of the listening crystal.

Talon glanced over at Cullen who was still speaking in hushed tones with Solona. She wondered quickly if she should be concerned but his gaze suddenly feel on her and he smiled softly, reassuringly, like he knew she might worry.

“Amatus, we’ve run into some trouble ended up in the Emerald graves, please show this to my father immediately before he marches his household guard across Orlais to find us, I love you Darling but try not worry.”   

“What is that?” Sigrun asked looking at the crystal she was holding in her hand.

“It's a listening crystal, my friend Dorian gave to me.” she took it off her neck and handed it to her. “It comes in handy when faced with emergencies.”

“Solona you have to see this.” she glanced at Talon. “Can you play that message again?”

“Sure.” she smiled and played Dorians message and immediately after the next message played.

“I have never been so happy hear your voice Amatus, you were right about your dad things got really tense when he found out you were missing and you never told me about your beautiful brothers, tsk tsk darling.” he paused and she could heard someone talking in the background. “Knight - Captain Rylen took a small unit out to search along with the chargers, Sister nightingale is going to send them your way don’t leave before they get to you.”

“Sister Nightingale?” Solona raised an eyebrow.

“She’s our spymaster.” Cullen said softly.

“Of course she is.” Solona shook her head.

“Your worship sorry to interrupt but we don’t have enough tents.” one of the scouts approached her.

“Do the three of you mind sharing a tent?” Talon turned to the two Wardens.

“Honestly if you have an extra Bedroll that would be enough.” Solona shrugged.

“Nonesense.” Talon shook her head. “The Warden’s will take my Tent, Cullen and I will take one of the smaller tents and then you guys can rotate out of the other two for watches.”

“I wish I would’ve had you during the blight, you get shit done.” Solona laughed.

“I have a lot of help.” Talon laughed. “There is a hot spring that cooled by a waterfall just over that rise, I’m not sure about you guys but I could sure a bath.”

*

    Talon was laying in her bedroll going over paperwork when Cullen came into their tent with wet hair and just his mantle. She studied him as he arranged his armor on the stand in the corner and pulled a clean tunic one of the men gave to him. The soft glow from her candle gave his skin a golden tone. “Are you going to come to bed?”

“I’m going to polish our armor and wait for Rylen to get here.” Cullen gathered up her armor of the stand.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Talon chewed on her bottom lip.

“No.” he looked at her sharply. He set her armor a side and sat down next her on his bedroll. “Why would you think that?”

“You were so angry before.” Talon sat up and looked away. “I mean, I understand but the two of you arguing was going to us nowhere.”

“I know.” he pressed his lips against her, caressing her cheek as her lips parted with a gentle sigh.

Talon Pressed herself forward against him pushing her tongue past his teeth caressing his gently,  nipping at his bottom lip as he withdrew from her. “You should come to bed Commander.” she said teasingly.

“My lady get some rest it was a long day, I’m going to wait for Rylan and I’ll be along.” he went back and gathered her armor. he wondered if he should tell her about Rylen, because  there was a time when they were more than friends.

“The same could be said for you.” Talon broke through his thoughts with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed and sat down. He needed to speak with her about some things he knew that now. She knew the big bad things, things he never told anyone but she didn’t know that he loved her and that he loved Rylan. Cullen had realized when he was speaking to Solona earlier and where he hadn’t told her of his love for the other man he did tell her of his love for Talon and she very gently encouraged him to tell her. “There is something I would like to speak with you about.” he set her armor back on the stand.

“I can’t imagine you have very many more secrets.” Talon smiled softly and moved the massives off her lap.

Cullen laid down on his bed roll and rested his head in her lap.

Talon immediately started running her fingers through his soft damp hair.

“I love you.” He said  and looked up at her face, her hands stilled and she looked at him.

“Truly?” She asked.

“Truly.” he said.

“I love you too.” she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

A warmth spread throughout his body, an expression of serenity crossed his face. “I don’t deserve you, I’m just a broken ex Templar with nothing to offer but what’s left of my heart.” He paused. "But all those broken bits are yours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, a new chapter, I know I promised smut and their is a little right at the end, I hope that tides you over!  
> as always Comments and Kudos give me life <3  
> XOXO  
> Jess

    Talon’s eye fluttered open when she heard the camp staff milling around and smelled the coffee brewing. Talon slipped out of Cullen’s embrace, he grumbled in his sleep and pressed his face into her pillow.Talon smiled and leaned over and kissed his temple. Cullen looked younger less encumbered by his life when he was asleep, it was what she missed most when she was on the road and she regretted not being able to hold him through his nightmares. She slipped into her leather pants and tunic and pressed her feet into her boots, not even bothering to tie the laces. She would finish dressing after she had her coffee and something to eat.

    Josephine had made sure that ever inquisition camp had a coffee imported from Antiva because Talon was much easier to deal with after she had coffee, it was a widely known fact, even the nobles at skyhold tended to avoid her first thing in the morning. She grumbled a thank you to the scout that handed her the cup. She took the metal camp mug in both hands and smiled as she inhaled the aroma, eye still only half open. She savored the first drink as Solona emerged alone from the big tent and stretched her arms above her head.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Solona sniffed the air. “Maker be praised.” She groaned when the scouted handed gave her a steaming cup.

Talon smiled, she hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with Solona with everything going on yesterday . “Good morning, I hope you slept well.”

“Yes, Thank you.” Solona sipped the coffee from the cup, holding the cup like it was something to be cherished. “I didn’t get a chance to Thank you for helping us yesterday, it seems you and commander had found a little trouble of you own and you didn’t have to spare us a second thought but you did.”

“Nonsense, It was no trouble, we were glad to help.” Talon shrugged and sipped her coffee.

“What you told Anders is it true?” Solona asked her face taking in a serious expression. “About the rite?”

“Yes.” Talon glanced over at her. “Cassandra and I went to to a remote hold in Ferelden, Caer Oswin to find Lord Seeker Lucius and hopefully locate the rest of the seekers of truth but….” she trailed off because what they had found there had been a massacre. “He too had joined a cult, something about a fiery promise and killed the seekers but not just that, he allowed an envy to take his shape and tainted the Templar order.” she shook her head, pang of guilt, she reminded her quickly that she can’t save everyone and mages had children in their midst. “Anyway, we killed him and he had this seekers book of secrets and it was in there, they’ve always known apparently.”

“Maker.” Solona shook her head. “All this time and the seekers knew.”

“Trust me, The seeker and I went a few rounds over this.” Talon shook her, pushing away the unpleasantness, she hated fighting with Cass, they had become very close. “So what are your plans now that you're free?”

“We were making our way to the western approach, My second in commanded received _orders.”_ Solona smiled when the scout handed her a plate of food. “From Warden Commander Clarel to go to Adamant fortress for some Ritual, you know they had the Balls to send the same Orders to Alistair?” she quirked a brow. “I was baffled when I read it.” She paused shaking her head. “The warden commander of Orlais trying to order around the king of Ferelden.”

Talon laughed the few interactions they had with the king of Ferelden interesting to say the least.

“He also laughed at the irony” she giggled.“The warden’s under my command are under strict orders to stay in Amaratine and not to go to the deep roads until I can figure out what's going on.”

“It’s blood magic.” all humor left Talon’s face and she sighed, they were both mages so they knew what that meant. “It feels like a nightmare really, I idolized the warden’s, you in enfact.” she paused. “I planned to run away from Ostwick, I had an acceptance letter from Nathaniel Howe, I had convinced the horsemaster son to travel with me but Ostwick circle fell and everything became incredibly messy really fast.”

The two women fell quiet as they broke their fast together.

“Tell me about the blood magic.” Solona cleared her throat.

“As I’m sure you already know, the wardens started hearing the calling and in a mad search for answers Clarel turned to Tevinter.” Talon sighed. “And now they’re killing the wardens warriors and enslaving the Warden mages to Corypheus and creating a demon to conquer Thedas.”

“Makers breath.” Solona grimaced.

“That’s not even the best part.” Talon signed. “They think they are raising a demon army to take into the deep roads to end the blights for good but really the army is going to march across Thedas and destroy any resistance to the Elder Ones plans.”

Her eyes widened. “Has anyone tried to contact Waissupt?”

“I think our spymaster sent a bird or two but we never heard anything back.” She shrugged.

A companionable silence fell between the two women as they ate breakfast today around the campfire.

“Do you love him?” Solona finally asked.

“Very much.” Talon smiled.

“The two of you remind me of Alistair and I.” She smiled and shook her head as the memories of the 5th blight came back to, Wynn chastising them about duty and Morrigan eternally rolling her eyes at their happiness. She often wondered where Morrigan was and what became of the old god soul. “Ex templars apparently have a type.”

“Sorry to interrupt your worship.”

Talon glanced up at the Starkhaven ex templar, Cullen’s second in Command, Rylen.

“We would’ve been here last night but we ran into some trouble in Emprise.” Rylen grimaced. “I hate to be bearer of bad news but things are very bad there.” Rylen handed her his report.

“Did you guys just get in.” she took the report and scanned it.

“Yes, your worship.”

“Well get something to eat, I’ll get Cullen up and we’ll discuss a plan of action.” Talon set her plate aside.

“No rest for the wicked.” Solona chuckled. “I should probably go check on my crew as well see if they are any closer to waking.”

*

Rylen was a pretty simple man, A stonemason’s son from Starkhaven. he followed orders and was known as a problem solver when he was promoted knight captain of Starkhaven circle and later in Kirkwall but his face and body language betrayed him. He stood at the table conversing with Cullen and the inquisitor but his eyes never left the mage. He liked to think he was passed all that indoctrination he received from the chantry at 15, he even had a few mages under his command at Griffin’s Wing keep and he personally helped to foster a good rapport amongst his men and mages but this was too much. He had been in Kirkwall after the chantry explosion and saw first hand damage Anders actions wrought and he was just sitting by the fire like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t killed all of those people.  

Rylen knew it wasn’t his place to pass judgement, but his sword hand never left the hilt of his sword and although he had cut back his Lyrium intake, he had a full draft in his pocket should the abomination lose control. “We can’t take him back with us to Val Royeaux.” Rylen stated with an even tone.

“I’m not actually sure what they are planning to do beyond going to the western approach.” Talon said softly. “Please don’t stare Knight Captain.”

“Of course, Sorry your worship.” Rylen averted his eyes from the wardens sitting around the fire.

“They’re headed for Adamant.” Cullen glanced at the three wardens.

“Could we send them to the Abernache estate with the rest of the army and then all march together.” Talon frowned. “I mean, Solona is the Hero of Ferelden, she may be able to make the wardens see reason or at least give them pause so we can show them they’ve been tricked, if we are dealing with an arch demon we will need some wardens.”

“Your worship there are Templars and mages there that may recognize him, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Rylen offered.

“ You're right I hadn’t thought of that.” Talon sighed.

“Is Hawke at griffin's wing?” Cullen asked.

“Yeah, I left Lysette in charge but Hawke said he would keep an eye on things for me.” Rylen ran his hands through his hair. “I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“ Probably Bad.” Cullen and Talon said in unison.

Rylen quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Cullen.

“What about Bull?” Talon narrowed her eyes. “We could have Bull and the Chargers take the Wardens to the keep ahead of us.”

“Solona could you come here for a moment.” Cullen called.

“What can I do for you Commander?” Solona asked.

“We were thinking, that it might be best for you guys to head straight to Griffins wing keep in the western approach.” Talon started.

“Most of the Templars from Kirkwall opted to come with us to the inquisition, we’re afraid they may recognize your friend.” Rylen motioned to Anders.

“We’d like you come Adamant with us, you may be able to reason with some of the wardens.” Cullen said. “They can’t all be onboard with Clarels plans.”

“I agree and it will safer for us to travel with you.” Solona nodded.

“Here’s what we came up with.” Talon pointed. “I’m going to contact Dorian with my crystal and have The Iron Bull meet us here.” she placed her finger on the map. “and the three of you will travel to the western approach with The Iron Bull and the Chargers and we’ll meet you there after we save Orlais.”

“Will it be safe for Anders?” Solona asked.

“The Iron Bull is my friend and is a merc, he might comment on things and flirt mercilessly with  all three of you but beyond that I think it will be fine.” Talon nodded.

“We would gladly accept the help.” Solona smiled.

*

Talon felt properly scolded when she arrived at the winter palace. Viv and Josephine had blathered on about her not arriving in time for the final fitting for her gown so now she had to wear a uniform like everyone else, like she had any control over being ambushed by red templars and getting lost while fleeing. The red coat was itchy and and the pants were ill fitted. She couldn’t get out of the carriage fast enough and away from their false pleasantries. The carriage door opened and a hand appeared. She took it and glanced at the face of the man it belonged to and was pleasantly surprised to find the handsome face of Knight Captain Rylen wearing the same uniform as her. “Fancy meet you here Knight Captain.”

“Your worship.” he inclined his head in greeting.

“He graciously stepped into Bulls place after you sent him away.” Josephine in toned, she was still angry that Talon has send the Iron bull to the western approach.

“To be fair Ambassador you didn’t give me much of a choice.” Rylen quirked an eyebrow.

Josephine huffed and was about to argue when the front gate opened and inquisition soldiers lined the walkway.

Cullen wordlessly took Talon’s arm and interlocked it with his. The two walked into the garden and looked every inch the power couple they were, it was a show of strength. It had been a last minute change, they decided to use the rumors of their relationship as an advantage and present a unified front.

“I’ll meet you inside.” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear and brought her delicate hand to his lips and kissed her knocks. “Be careful little one.” he looked at her one last time and stalked off.

“Watch yourself Lass.” Rylen intoned as he walked passed and winked.

Talon cocked her head to the side and watched as Rylen talked off after Cullen, her expression perplexed, was he flirting with her?

“I know darling, it's a crime he hides that fantastic ass under all that armor.” Dorian stood at her side with his hands in her pockets. “Who knew.” he shrugged.

Talon snorted.

“Inquisitor Trevelyan it is an honor to meet you at last.”

Talon stiffened and put on her neutral mask that Vivanne, Leliana, and Josephine had worked so hard on.

“Bringing the rebel mages into your army was a brilliant move.” Gaspard apparched. “Now imagine what you could do with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

“I could see many benefits to such an alliance.” Talon inclined her head considering his words. Her father and Cullen favored Gaspard but only because they were at war and he was a brilliant tactician.

“Well, keep that image firmly in your head.” he smirked. “We may see it materialize at the end of this meeting, I am not a man who forgets my friends, inquisitor, you help me and I will help you.” he turned and started towards the entrance to the ballroom. “Prepare to shock the assembly by appearing as guest of the hateful Usurper, My lady.” he turned to her. “They will be telling stories of this into the next age.”

“I can’t imagine that crowd as seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” Talon said in a flipped tone.

“I knew we would get along famously inquisitor.” Gaspard nodded to her. “As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could untake this evening?” he paused. “This eleven women briala, I suspect she intends to disrupt the negotiations, my people have found these _Ambassadors,_ all over the palace. Sabotage seem be the least of their crimes.”

“Please tell me,” Talon locked eyes with him. “There's more to your suspicion than _the elves are acting dodgy.”_

“That Ambassador Briala use to be a servant of Celene's.” he added quickly. “Until Celene had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up political mistake.” he cleared his throat. “If anyone in that room wishes Celene harm it's that elf.” he shrugged. “She certainly has reason.”

Talon just nodded considered all information he was giving her.

He sighed. “Be as discreet as possible, I detest the game but if we do not play it well our enemies will use it against us, making us appear as the villains.”  he gestured towards the building. “We’re keeping the court waiting inquisitor, shall we?”      

*

“You have little time, the attack will come soon you must stop Gaspard before he strikes.” She paused. “In the royal wing garden you will find the captain of my brothers Mercenaries, he knows all of Gaspard's secrets, I’’m sure you can convince him to be forthcoming.”

Talon narrowed her eyes, why would she turn on her brother. “We’ll see what the night has in Store, your grace.” she bowed slightly and walked away. Talon pressed her hands into her pockets as she walked up the stairs. Her eyes landed on Cullen approaching her when she looked up.

“Were you just dancing with Florianne?” Cullen said his tone laced with concern.

Talon nodded and glanced up as Leliana and Josephine appeared her side.

“I should send you out dancing more.” Josephine smiled proudly.

“I’m more interested in what you two spoke about.” Leliana crossed her arms over chest.

“She points the finger at Gaspard and says I will find his mercenary captain in the royal wing.” Talon started. “But honestly they all seem pretty guilty to me, didn’t all of this start because Celene walked into a trap?”

“If we already know it’s Gaspard, should we not approach Celene?” Cullen asked hoping dreaded night could just end, his eye meeting Talon’s, her pupils blown out with desire. He smirked at her.  

“We cannot interrupted Celene these peace talks needs to work.” Josephine insisted.

“Well then maybe we should let her die.” Leliana suggested.

“Leliana.” Josephine gasped.

“No, she’s right, the empire just needs to stable and it doesn’t have to be Celene at helm.” Cullen nodded. “Gaspard is a brilliant tactician, his help would be invaluable with the wars ahead.”

“I can’t believe you would even suggest.” Josephine was horrified by the idea of letting the empress of Orlais die. “She is the empress.”

“Who got tricked into a civil war because of a play and then double crossed her lover, if the rumors are to be trusted.” Talon quirked an eyebrow. “Anyways, I don’t have enough evidence either way, I need to get into the royal wing and talk to Gaspards captain and see what else I can find, I’m sure it will be Illuminating.”

*

Lord Trevelyan knew how the Orlesian saw him and to them his daughter was just an up start circle mage, the head of a heretical movement. Bann Trevelyan knew how the world worked most of the time it wasn’t fair, like when his eight year old daughter was drug off to the circle or when one of his boys died in infancy. The thing he hadn’t expected ever in his wildest dreams was that his little girl,  the up start mage, would save Orlais from itself.  He had never in his life been so proud of one of his children then when he saw her standing with the empress, the grand duke, and Elvan women, in battle mage robes staff strapped to her, opinions be damned. She had saved Orlais and her inquisition had saved everyone at that party. To say he was a proud father would be an understate. He chest puffed out at the very thought of his daughter just then.

Lady Trevelyan snorted at the smug look on her husband's face as they walked through the ballroom looking for Talon, he looked like a peacock strutting around. “Do you see our baby Lord Trevelyan, I’m afraid you are much taller than I am.”

“I don’t, how can anyone find anyone in this sea of masks.” He did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes. “Did you see her standing there so confident love?” He chuckled. “I’m so proud of her.”

“I hadn’t notice darling.” Lady Trevelyan said sarcastically and turned to looked out on the Terrace. “Oh.” her eyes widened. Talon was in mid turn wrapped up in the commander's arms. They were waltzing in the moonlight.

“Did you....” Lord Trevelyan turned and let out a started gasped cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Talon and The Commander of the inquisition forces were dancing under the stars on the terrace that overlooked the garden. Beverly had said they had gotten close but he had no way of knowing how close. “Should we step in?” he paused. “She is unmarried and unchaperoned, and standing closer to the commander then I think is necessary” He narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t act so shocked.” Lady Trevelyan smiled softly. “I seem to remember a midnight dance on the beach, barefoot, in the summer.” She paused. “If I recall Tohren was conceived that night as well and it was after father said you couldn’t marry me.” she quirked an eyebrow.

“But.” he gestured towards them with his hands.

“Dance with me My Lord.” Lady Trevelyan pulled her husband away from the scene before them. “Our daughter just saved Orlais she can dance whomever she likes.” Lady Trevelyan knew their was a lot more than dancing going between her daughter and her commander. She would hold onto that for another day and hopefully keeping the secret would result in grandchildren.

*

The inquisition and its forces were given full access to the guest wing of the winter palace for sorting everything out. Talon had bid farewell to her parents, her father eyeing Cullen wiarly and her mother winking at her as she drug her father to the carriage. Talon found herself alone back in her room. It had been decided that Leliana, Josephine and Vivianne would leave in the morning with a small guard and go back to Skyhold while the rest them marched for the western approach.

She had yet to confess to meeting up with Anders and letting him leave the Emerald Graves and continue his mission with the Hero of Ferelden . Cassandra was not going to be pleased about it and she really wasn’t going to be happy that Talon had shared the seekers secret about the Rite of tranquility. she had slipped a note privately to Leliana from Solona but that was the only indication of what had happened on Her excursion to the Emerald Graves.

The truth was she wasn’t sure how to handle that situation. She was aware most would see it as completely black and white situation. Anders would have executed him on the spot but if it hadn’t been for him she would still be locked in her gilded cage, Cullen never would have left the order and they never would have met and Meredith would probably still be alive. She shuttered at the last thought. She knew her reasoning was mostly selfish but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

The bath was steaming hot and had been waiting for her. She stripped out of her uniform that they had all worn to the ball. She stood there for a minute naked and examined her new scars and giant bruise on her ribs. She wondered if the condition of her body ever bothered Cullen, it seemed she was almost coming home with some new scar or bruise.

The water felt so good against her sore muscles as she slipped in. The warmth seeped into her bones as she lay there. The night had been long and exhausting. She knew that Varric had a wicked grace game going downstairs and they had invited her but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the game the only thing she could focus on was this bath, washing her hair, and hopefully Cullen fucking her against a wall later.

The door to her room opened and closed softly. She twisted and looked behind her as Cullen stalked across the floor in the shadows, cast by the fire and a few candles. He had stripped off his jacket and wore a loose tunic with the pants he swore were too tight. “Good evening commander.”

“Hello Love.” Cullen kissed her forehead and sat on the stool beside the tub.

She noticed right away that he had already bathed, his hair was still wet and curled haphazardly. “This bath is amazing, would you like to join?” She paused. “It's not as big as my one at Skyhold but I’m sure we could fit you in.”

“It accrues to me that I have not touched you in days.” Cullen smirked at her, his cock hardening in anticipation as he pulled his tunic over his head.

“That is not lost on me commander.” She grinned at him.”I did invite you into my bath but I imagine you have some thoughts of your own on how to rectify this situation.” Talon suddenly stood, water dripping off her body. “But it also occurs to me that I have my own thoughts on the issue.”

“Is that so?” Cullen took her hand and steadied her as she stepped out of the tub. His hungry eyes roamed her whole body. The water pebbled on her skin and tiny droplets of water dripped from her erect nipples. She was completely bare for him standing there.

Talon locked eyes with him as she feel to her knees at his feet. Her small hands made quick work of the ties of his pants, she was getting much better at getting him naked she gigled to herself. She reached in caressed his cock, it was already hard for her, closing her hand around her, her fingers barely touch. She broke eye contact as she brought his engorged cock out of his pants, a tiny pearl of pre cum appeared when she pumped it a few times and squeezed it. She looked up at him, without breaking eye contact and licked the tiny pearl into her mouth.

“Makers breath.” Cullen groaned as her textured tongue cleaned the tip of his cock off.

Talon bit her lip feeling a little clumsy suddenly, she had never done this but Dorian had explained it to her ones.

“You don’t have too.” Cullen saw the confusion her on face.

“I want to.” She looked up. “I want to please you Commander.” She closed her mouth around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the ridge of the head and hollowed her cheeks.

Cullen’s whole body tensed as his cock was suddenly pressed into her hot mouth as she started to drag her mouth along his cock. He buried his hands in her hair, his hips involuntarily bucking pushing more of his cock into her perfect mouth.

Talon froze when his hips bucked and pulled off his cock with a pop and looked up at with him, lips swollen. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No little one, it was perfect, I got carried away.” He cupped her cheek. “Your mouth looks exquisite wrapped around my cock.” he gathered her hair from around her shoulders.

She grinned and ran her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock.

“Talon.” Cullen moaned as she took him in her mouth again and her perfect swollen lips moving up and down on his cock his hands tangled in her wet hair. “Drag your bottom teeth, please.” he croaked out.

Dorian had warned her to be mindful of her teeth but Cullen did like being bitten. She gently pressed her bottom teeth against the soft flesh of his cock and drug her teeth from head to as far down as she could take it into her mouth, pumping the rest of the way with her hand.

“Just like that little one.” Cullen reached town and squeezed his balls, He realized she had never done this before, which made it all the more thrilling that her mouth was wrapped around his cock. he looked forward to teaching how to take all of his cock, but that was for another day this was perfect for tonight. “I’m going to cum in your mouth little one, your going to swallow all of it.”

Talon  hummed in agreement but froze when her mouth was suddenly full of hot liquid. It didn’t tasted as terrible as she had heard, it was a little bitter but it was unmistakably Cullen and she liked that. She pulled off his cock with a watery pop and locked eyes with him as she swallowed down his cum. Dorian had explained to her that eye contact was important.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Cullen pulled her naked body into his lap, his softening cock trapped against her ass and his stomach.

“Dorian told me it would please you.”

“Wait did he…” Cullen narrowed his eyes. “He didn’t force you?”

“Oh no, he sort of explained it and said you might like it.” She Clarified. “He likes men anyway.” she shrugged.

“Then he has my thanks.” Cullen relaxed.

“You could send him a fruit basket, everyone likes fruit baskets.” Talon joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you pick up on the little hint of things to come?  
> Also everyone always writes the Trevelyan parents as cold assholes, I decided not to.


	13. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This get really naughty at the end prepare yourselves I think its naughtier then anything I have written so far lol  
> I hope you enjoy, as always comments and kudos give me life <3
> 
> xoxo  
> Jess

Chapter

The sky was just starting to lighten in the courtyard as Vivianne, Josephine, and Leliana entered their coach that would take them to skyhold. As the inquisitor she felt like it was her duty to see them off. She stood there in her unlaced boots, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, Cullen’s tunic and her leather riding pants, Josephine had been completely scanalized and Viv scalded her per usual. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the coach left the grounds. She was left with a hand full of soldiers and inner circle members including Rylen, Cullen, Dorian, Cassandra, Varric, and Solas.

“Amatus it is entirely to early for us to be awake.” Dorian complained at her side, his arm linked with hers. The two were leaning against each other.  

“Come on Sparkler lets go get some breakfast.” Varric winked at Talon. “I’ll save you some coffee Storm.”

“They better have the good kind, from Antiva.” Dorian fussed but followed Varric inside. “Not that watered down bullshit from Val whatever it is.” he complained as he walked away.

Talon walked across the courtyard to Cassandra, Rylen, and Cullen looking over a map. “So how long do I have to properly wake up?” She studied the markers and committed them to memory.

“Is that Cullen’s Tunic?” Cassandra narrowed her eyes searched for the red initials sewn onto the back. “It is.” her eyes Widened when she saw the CR, embroidered on the back. She smirked, no wonder Josephine was in such a huff.

“It is to early for this conversation and I have not had my coffee yet.” Talon blinked at her.

Rylen snorted.

Cullen’s face turned red but couldn’t seem to make his traitorous lips stop smiling.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “We will be leaving in an hour and half.” she announced and then she stalked off.

Talon chuckled as Cassandra walked away. “Well, I’m going to go find some coffee and maybe brush my hair.”  she paused. “I think I’ll wear the tunic so everyone will be properly scandalized for the rest of the day.”

“Inquisitor, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you.” Cullen called after her. “After you’ve had your coffee of course.

“Sounds serious, I’ll see you in a little while.” Talon giggled as she walked back into the guest wing of the palace.

*       

Cullen watched as she walked away, his initials bright red on her back, like she was announcing to Orlais that she was his. He felt the beast stir. He smiled as a the memory from last night came back to him. The way the water ran down her naked body with the flames from the fire dancing in the waters reflection, and her lips wrapped around his thick cock. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as they seem to get tighter with the sway of her hips. He narrowed his eyes as beast growled.

Rylen smirked, he knew that look. “Commander I think we’re done here, if you need to go and _brief_ the Inquisitor.”

Cullen flinched, The sound of his title steered his thoughts back to the demands at hand. “Sorry, what were saying?”

“Go on mate.” Rylen nodded towards the inquisitor as she disappeared into the palace.

“But.” Cullen started to protest.

“We’re finished, all we have to do now is finish packing up and gather the men.”

Cullen hadn’t felt this familiar pull in a long time, Amber eyes locked onto stormy gray. “Are we finished?”

Rylen smirked and cocked his head to the side. “Go take care of your Lass, the Seeker said we leave in an hour and half.” Rylen was careful, he had to be, it wasn’t just him and Cullen anymore.

Cullen’s hands fisted at his side for a minute. For the first time in a few year he wished to reach for his friend as they were before they decided it was better this way and they stood there staring at each other for a long minute. Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Make sure you get some breakfast, we have a long ride ahead of us.”

Rylen saluted as Cullen walked away.

Cullen felt like he was in a strange state of arousal and was perplexed about his feelings for his friend, his second. He was sure of his feelings for Talon, she was his life, he loved her and she sated the beast. The heat coiled within him just thinking about how much bolder she was getting, she never would have given him a blow job without being prompted  like that before, and if he was honest the fact that she asked her gay best friend how to give a blow job, turned him on as well.

Cullen felt his feet moving with purpose as he walked by the inner circle all gathered around the table speaking in low tones over breakfast. His eye automatically scanned the room for Talon but she wasn’t among them. He took the stairs two at a time with his long stride as he made his way to her room at the end of the hall. He turned the corner and froze when he heard her laugh, Dorian was standing in her doorway. He cleared his throat and approached the door “A word inquisitor?”

“So formal Commander.” Dorian smirked. “Remember Amatus you have to ride a horse for the next week.” Dorian recognized that hunger, Bull would be met with the same hunger when Dorian reached the western approach.

“I won’t forget Amatus.” She called after him. Talon smiled and stepped a side so the commander could come into her room. “Now what can…” Talon was immediately cut off when Cullen’s lips crushed against hers without any warning.

Cullen nipped at her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth. He growled as he pushed his tongue past her lips and picked her up by her ass. He pushed her against the wall, using his bulk to cage her in. He broke the kiss and studied her face, swollen lips and her eyes filled with desire for him. “I need something from you.” he pressed his lips against her neck and nipped at her ear lobe.

She moaned and tipped her head back exposing her neck to him. “Anything.” she said breathlessly chest heaving.

“I need you to submit to me.” He set her back on the ground and started unbuckling his armor. “It won’t always be like this and I will never degrade or hurt you but right now I need your complete submission.”

Talon’s eye widened but a thought occurred to her, something she read in a book. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him, letting her position wash over her. “What do you require of me Commander?”

The beast roared at her submission, his restraint was holding on by a thread. “Get up and take off your clothes.” he growled.  “Talon what is your word?”

“Phylactery.” Talon pulled the tunic over her head.

Cullen pushed her face down on the desk and slapped her ass. “You will refer to me as a Ser or Commander.”

“Ye..yes sir.” she stammered, the burn on her ass only fueled the fire in her core

Cullen smirked he rather liked her like this ass up face pressed against the desk. “I think I’ll have you like this.” he reached around opened the laces of her pants and pulled them over her perfect ass and ran his hand over his red hand print. “Do you want me to take you like this, quick and dirty, on the desk little one?”

Talon’s heart was pounding. “Whatever pleases you sir.”

“Such a good girl.” he ran his nails down her back and smirked when she shivered beneath his fingers. “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you its okay, Do you understand?”

“Yes Commander.” Talon was so turned on right now, it was exhilarating not to have to be in charge.

Cullen didn’t warn her when he lined himself up and hilted himself inside of her. It was amazing how her cunt still hugged his cock like the first time. He stilled letting her adjust. “Relax little one.” he waited for her to move but when she did he set a grueling pace, driving into her hard. The room filled with grunts and skin slapping off of skin.

Talon held onto the edge of the desk as he drove into her hard, harder than he ever had before. She could already feel the bruises rising on her hips but she could also feel the waves of her orgasam appraching. “Please.” she whimpered.

Cullen coiled his hand in her thick braid slapped her ass with the other hand. “Please what?”

Talon groaned and pressed her forehead against the desk in an effort to cool down her overheated skin. Her knuckles white against the edge of the desk in an effort to hold back the sea of her orgasm threatening to over take her. “Please can I cum, Ser.”  

“You better wait little one.” he drove into her. “You will be punished if you cum without permission.” he could feel her start to flutter around his cock. “Hold it.” he pressed his hand against her lower back and felt the tell tale signs of his own end and she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. “Alright little one cum with me.” he ground out.

Talon moaned as the fire raced through her veins and the waves of euphoric fire wash over her leaving her completely boneless, legs and arms limp as the tension left her body.

Cullen hilted himself and stifled his shout against her neck as he succumbed to his own end filling her with his seed. They just lay there together for a minute, chests heaving in time with each other. “Was that too much?” He whispered.

“That was euphoric on a level I didn’t know existed.” she pressed her cheek to the cool desk top. “We should probably get cleaned up.”

Cullen peeled himself off her, his shirt sticking to his sweaty body. He crushed a water rune into the basin and carried it over to the desk. “Allow me.”

Talon still rested against the desk. She winced when she noticed the bruises on her hips from the desk.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered dropping to his knees and pressed his soft kisses against the bruises from his brutish behavior. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m okay.” she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes overcome with feeling of his lips against her skin.

Cullen wrung out the cloth but was suddenly taken by the sight, her cunt bare in front of him and his seed dripping out of her. He licked his lips as he watched it slide down her leg. He looked up at her. “Sit on the desk and put your legs on my shoulders.”

“What?” Talon started but lost her entire train of thought when he licked her inner thigh. She pushed her ass on the desk and put her legs on his shoulder. She watched him lick his seed mixed with her juices off her thighs as he made his way to her cunt.

Cullen licked every bit of cum from her thighs and lazily ate his cum out of her cunt, his tongue parting her folds eyes locked on hers. He nuzzled her swollen lips from how thoroughly he just had fucked her. “Your cunt taste so good with my cum coming out of it.”

Talon moaned and her back arched as another orgasim raced towards her. “Please Cullen.” she whind.

“Whenever your ready little one.” he sealed his mouth over clit holding her hips down as they started bucking.

“Fuck.” she cursed as every nerve in her body was suddenly on fire again, she arched her back gounding herself against his face as he held her hips in place.

Cullen smiled against her folds and nuzzled her sensitive flesh. He leaned back on his knees as she fell into his arms. He felt his cock twitch as she licked their combined juices off his face. “We should probably get cleaned up.” he groaned softly at the feel of her tongue lapping against his face. “Cassandra is going to come and look for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome and comments give me life!!!!


End file.
